Une vie pour une vie
by Tokkia
Summary: Dans le monde de Madara il n'y a de place pour les rires, la tristesse... Tous ses sentiments, bon ou mauvais sont morts depuis ce triste jour ou Kyubi fut capturé. Le monde libre connait ses derniers instant... Mais l'espoir n'est pas encore perdu..
1. Chapter 1

Vingt ans, oui vingt ans jours pour jours que tout à commencé. Rare sont ceux qui peuvent encore témoigner de ce qui fut le pire désastre que l'humanité n'eut jamais connu… Pendants des centaines d'années les hommes et femmes avaient enduré mille supplices, côtoyés la mort à de nombreuses reprises. Mais rien, non rien ne pouvait préparer l'espèce humaine à ce qui allait se passer en ce jour sombre. Le champ de bataille était jonché de cadavre et les larmes coulaient des yeux de ceux qui par chance avaient pu échapper à un funeste destin. « Chance », un bien grand mot… Vous devez sûrement vous demander qui je suis pour oser parler de ce que je connais pas, oui je l'avoue sans sourciller je ne peux pas décrire avec précision le conflit qui décida de l'avenir du monde shinobi. Âgé de seulement dix neuf ans aujourd'hui je ne peux pas avoir la prétention de comprendre ce qu'il c'est réellement passé et surtout d'y apporter une réponse simple. L'alliance avait elle lutté comme il le fallait ? Avions nous été trahis ? Je laisse cette interrogation aux idéalistes avides de connaissances, car la vérité est ailleurs. La vrais question ne serait pas plutôt : que devons nous faire pour sauver ce qui peu l'être ?  
>Laissez moi vous compter l'histoire d'un monde ou les pleurs mais aussi les rires ont disparus, un endroit ou la joie tout comme le désespoir est un privilège qui s'achète à prix d'or. Une terre sans sentiments, ou l'amour des parents envers leurs enfants n'existe pas non plus. L'espoir peut il nous sauver ? J'ai déjà la réponse à cette question, cependant vous la donner ici et maintenant ne servirait à rien dans la mesure ou vous ne me comprendriez pas. Commençons donc par le début…<p>

Ah l'enfance, sans aucun doute nos meilleurs années. C'était l'insouciance et les problèmes n'existent pas encore totalement. Certes il y avait toujours des gens pour se plaindre, mais pour Isai il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus, s'il pouvait rester un enfant toute sa vie il le ferait sans hésiter ! Malheureusement personne ne l'écoutait, on l'insultait aisément et refusait toujours d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire même s'il avait presque toujours raison. Et oui, être un génie ce n'était pas tout les jours facile ! La masse préférait souvent se tourner vers l'idiot du coin super mignon et qui plaisait à toutes les filles… D'un côté le jeune garçon aurait aimé lui aussi naître avec un cerveau de taille normal, mais ce n'était pas le cas et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer ses congénères avec un dégoût non dissimulé. Alors oui il était narcissique, pourtant d'un point de vue physique il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, ses bras étaient maigres comme des brindilles et il s'habillait très mal. Ses cheveux bruns comme la nuit lui tombait sur les yeux et laissait croire qu'il était très timide, ce qui était faux ! Il aimait dialoguer mais seulement avec ceux qui avaient assez de connaissances pour lui répondre, autant dire très peu de gens mis à part les enseignants de l'académie. Ces derniers eux non plus ne l'aimaient pas, en faite presque personne ne l'appréciait car il avait la fâcheuse manie de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait, quitte à blesser ! Combien de fois ne c'était il pas fait taper dessus car il avait osé dire que le caïd de l'académie était « mou du bulbe ? » ou que le Chunin qui lui apprenait le lancé de shuriken était bien trop faible pour enseigner… Oui Isai était un ado prétentieux et il me parait évident que bon nombre d'entre vous le détesterait. Il était dans les environs de midi et il vaguait à ses occupations habituelles, à savoir lire un livre assis sur un muret tout en regardant les adultes qui s'affairaient tel des zombies.

- Mais arrêtes un peu de lire ces bêtises ! Râla une voie qu'il connaissait bien.  
>Il leva les yeux de son ouvrage et plantant ses yeux vert clair dans ceux de la demoiselle qui venait de lui adresser la parole.<p>

- Mokito, tu n'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à aller ennuyer ? S'enquit il en dévisageant la fille.  
>Cette dernière était une belle blonde au yeux châtains clair, elle portait une robe blanche et c'était mise sur son trente et un pour retrouver son amour de toujours qui n'était autre que Isai !<p>

- Toujours aussi gentil à ce que je vois…

- A quoi bon venir me parler, selon mes calculs tu as quatre vingt dix neuf pourcents de chance de te faire refouler quand tu me demandera de bouger. Rétorqua le jeune garçon avant de se replonger dans son ouvrage.  
>Mokito se mit à rire, elle n'aurait pas du mais elle commençait à le savoir comment il réagissait.<p>

- Il me reste encore un pourcent, alors s'il te plais pour une fois viens marcher un peu avec moi !

- Je le ferais tu parviens à répondre à cette devinette… C'est facile, mais je met à ton niveau hein !

- Dit là et je verrais. Répondit la fille qui n'aimait pas qu'on la sous-estime.  
>Isai hésita pendant environ trois secondes et posa sa question, il ne savait pas encore que cette dernière allait le conduire à un grand désastre.<p>

- Quand on me nôme, je disparais… Qui suis-je ?

Sasuke frappa à la large porte qui le conduirait jusqu'à son « maître. Le temps avait passé et il avait presque quarante ans aujourd'hui , cependant sa haine du clan Senju et de Konoha n'avait pas pour autant diminuée ! Toute fois l'on pouvait avouer sans peine que sa vengeance était accomplie depuis des années… Réduire en esclavage tous ses ennemis sans qu'ils n'aient la moindre chance de s'évader était pour lui une bonne chose, mais ici et là certains de ses adversaires résistaient encore au plan de Madara Uchiha. Il s'approcha d'une large fenêtre pour patienter et leva les yeux vers la lune qui était bien visible dans le ciel, dessus brillait le Sharingan ainsi que le Rinnegan, signe du règne éternel de l'héritier du Rikudo. Il se mit à rire en songeant qu'il faisait partie des rares privilégiés à pouvoir se mouvoir librement à cette heure de la journée, et oui posséder le Sharingan avait du bon ! Quoi qu'il en soit on finit par lui ouvrir et il reconnu sans peine Kabuto qui lui lança un regard noir. La cohabitation entre les deux shinobis avaient été difficile et encore aujourd'hui l'Uchiha se méfiait, avec un serpent comme ça mieux valait surveiller ses arrières !

- Sasuke Uchiha… Le maître t'attend. Dit il avant de baisser les yeux en signe de « respect ». Le chef avait été clair, le serpent n'était que le troisième de ce gouvernement hors norme, le possesseur de Sharingan quand à lui détenait le second rôle et cela lui plaisait totalement, tout du moins pour l'instant…  
>Il s'agenouilla ensuite respectueusement devant celui qui était responsable de tout ça, le leader de l'Akatsuki et surtout ninja le plus puissant de ce monde en ruine. Madara Uchiha ne bougeait pas et semblait absent…<p>

- Vous vouliez me voir ?

- Sasuke, comment avance ta lutte contre les rebelles… Demanda l'autre d'une voie faible qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son mauvais état de santé.

- J'aurais bientôt mit la main sur Kakashi, ne vous en faite pas. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps !

- Et… Naruto ?  
>L'homme fronça les sourcilles, il détestait quand son « sensei » divaguait de la sorte. Madara était il devenu sénile ? A en croire ses derniers agissements, oui…<p>

- Naruto Uzumaki est mort, vous l'avez tué en lui ôtant le démon. Vous devriez le savoir.  
>Il y eu un long moment de silence durant lequel le frère de Itachi hésita à quitter les lieux. Mais il fallait mieux rester jusqu'à ce qu'on lui ordonne de partir, histoire de ne pas froisser l'individu qui était beaucoup plus fort que lui.<p>

- Mort ? Non, il est vivant et bientôt nous le reverrons. J'en suis certains…

Ce jour là, je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. Aujourd'hui quand j'y repense j'aime penser qu'un autre destin aurait pu être possible, que j'aurais pu faire un autre choix qui m'aurait conduit vers un avenir plus simple… C'est sans compter mon cerveau qui détruit une à une toutes les théories optimistes que je peux imaginer durant les longues périodes de doutes. Difficile pour moi d'exprimer mes sentiments. Vous est il déjà arrivé de devoir faire un choix sachant qu'il n'y en a pas de bon ? Que faire quand le meilleur choix n'existe pas et que dans les deux cas des gens vont en souffrir ? Qui choisir, la majorité ou bien ses intérêt personnels ? Un dilemme réservé à l'élite, et pourtant malgré ce que je suis devenu je me pose encore et toujours cette question…

Isai scrutait le visage de la jeune fille à la recherche d'un quelconque indice qui trahirait sa future réponse. Cette dernière fouillait dans son esprit et tenter de trouver des liens logiques entre les deux parties de la phrase. Le garçon se demandait si elle trouverait, c'était simple mais il fallait tout de même avoir un minimum de jugeote pour espérer répondre correctement.

- Le silence ! Répondit la blonde en lui faisant un grand sourire.

- D'accord tu as gagné… Il soupira et rangea son livre poussiéreux avant de descendre de son perchoir. Une promesse est une promesse, ou veux tu aller ?  
>La demoiselle se mit à marcher vers la place du petit village.<p>

- Essayes de deviner ! Répondit elle, notamment car elle adorait le voir réfléchir.

- D'accord. Vu la vitesse à laquelle tu progresses je peux en déduire que tu veux arriver vite, il est dix sept heure moins dix ce qui signifie que dans dix minutes les adultes pourront jouir de leur liberté pendant une heure. Ici plus de la moitié des hommes sont des ivrognes et on sait tous ou ils iront… Du coup selon mes calculs il y a de grandes chances pour que tu décides d'aller au bar. En plus je déteste ça, du coup tu sais que je ne voudrais pas m'attarder que tu pourras essayer de conclure en moins de trente minutes. Tu as mis une robe blanche, donc je sais déjà que tu projettes de m'emmener dans un lieu peu salissant. Chez toi peu être ?  
>Mokito ouvrit de grands yeux et se mit à rougir.<p>

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'aller aussi loin dans l'analyse !

- Et moi je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'inviter…

Ils ne tardèrent pas à atteindre le lieu recherché qui était belle et bien un bar, l'un des lieux qui déplaisait le plus au garçon. Pourquoi ? Jamais il n'avait vu autant d'abrutis se rassembler au même endroit ! Ici on savait à peine ce que voulait dire « argumenter » et des hommes semblables à des clowns se contentaient d'hurler des insultes pendant plus d'une heure. Vous êtes sûrement en train de vous dire qu'il y a un soucis dans le fameux projet œil de lune, pourquoi libérer tout le monde du genjutsu de dix sept heure à dix huit heure ? Les théories étaient nombreuses, beaucoup disaient que ce créneau horaire était prévu pour que les hommes et femmes assurent la survie de l'espèce humaine… Les plus optimistes avançaient que c'était car Madara était un être bon. Isai rigolait bien à chaque fois, lui aussi avait sa petite idée sur la chose mais évitait de la crier sur les toit. De toute façon les adultes ne pouvaient rien faire pour changer le monde, il aurait fallut gagner la guerre pour ça ! Quoi qu'il en soit les deux jeunes gens prirent place à une table et un cerveau encore sous le contrôle du leader s'avança près d'eux.

- Que voulez vous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voie livide, dénudé de toute joie au tristesse, bref d'expressions.

- Deux vers de Sake s'il vous plais. Demanda la fille qui n'hésitait pas à consommer de l'alcool. En faite depuis la victoire de Madara tout les tabous avaient disparu, à quoi bon attendre pour goûter aux joies de la vie quand on savait qu'arrivé à ses seize ans on rejoindrait la horde de « zombi » ? Le monde actuel était divisé en trois grandes catégories à savoir : les enfants considérés comme tel jusqu'à l'age de seize ans étaient totalement libre. Ils n'avaient qu'une seule obligation, se rendre à l'académie des ninjas. En dehors de ces temps d'étude chacun était libre de faire ce qui lui plaisait ! Ensuite il y avait les adultes, eux étaient hypnotisés vingt trois heures sur vingt quatre et oeuvraient pour l'intérêt générale. Et il restait ensuite les membres de l'Akatsuki, enfin de la nouvelle Akatsuki dirigé par le terrible Sasuke Uchiha. Eux représentait Madara et était totalement libre durant toute leur vie… Autant dire qu'ils avaient tous pouvoirs sur une population incapable de se défendre ! Isai les voyaient souvent arriver au village avec leurs armes recouvertes de sang, signe qu'ils c'étaient livré à un autre massacre pour « protéger le pays ». Foutaise, les rebelles n'ennuyaient personne, mais bon la politique ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Le terrible Uchiha avait tiré son épingle du jeux, qu'il exploite la masse humaine démunie de cervelle jusqu'à la moelle s'il le voulait. Lui n'avait pas l'intention de se faire manipuler, et découvrirait bien un moyen de résister à cet emprise sur lui. Il lui restait encore trois mois pour se pencher sur la question… Si les rebelles résistaient à l'œil de lune, pourquoi pas lui après tout ?

- Tu sais que l'alcool ne t'aidera pas à me séduire ? Je tiens mieux que toi, dans le meilleur des cas-tu vas te retrouver dans un état lamentable et je vais me moquer de toi ! Dit l'intellectuel toujours aussi sympathique.

- Isai, sais tu quel age j'ai ?

- Quinze ans pourquoi ?  
>Elle se mit à rire, mais pas de joie. On sentait de la tristesse dans ce sourire.<p>

- Demain j'aurais seize ans… Et je ne suis pas assez forte pour rejoindre l'Akatsuki, tu sais donc ce que cela veut dire. Dit elle en commençant à boire.  
>Le jeune homme ne fit aucune remarque cinglante cette fois, elle avait eu seize ans pour goûter à la liberté… Et demain on la lui arracherait en lui apposant une simple marque sur le front… C'était là toute la perversitée de Madara, tout donner pour ensuite reprendre sans raison valable.<p>

- Alors buvons à la santé de la liberté…

Les deux adversaires se faisaient face depuis une bonne demie heure et le champ de bataille brûlait de toute part. Sasuke observait la scène avec amusement et se plaisait à faire des pronostiques, certes être un père ne lui plaisait guère mais voir ses deux garçons s'affronter de toutes leurs forces lui plaisait vraiment. Surtout que ces deux là, âgé de seize ans et quinze ans ne se faisaient aucun cadeau ! A droite du père, Oga essuyait la sueur qui perlait sur son front tout en jetant un regard de défis à Teruki qui rigolait à gorge déployé. Ce dernier était encore en pleine forme et ne laissait paraître aucun signe de fatigue malgré les assauts puissants de son frère aîné.

- Oga, tu es minable !

- La force brute ne détermine pas forcément l'issu du combat.  
>Teruki inspira un grand coup et se rua vers son frère pour remporter ce combat qui n'avait que trop duré. Il frappa de toute ses forces son adversaire mais ce dernier esquiva grâce à un pas sur le côté, il tenta un contre mais trop tard le plus jeune était déjà derrière et lui et lui flanqua un puissant coup sur la nuque. Désorienté il secoua la tête pour reprendre totalement conscience quand il aperçu trop tard l'autre qui préparait un jutsu.<p>

- Katon, boule de feu suprême !  
>Oga lâcha un soupire et fut sauvé de justesse par son père qui l'éloigna de la menace. Non pas car il tenait à sa progéniture, juste car il faisait partie de l'Akatsuki et pourrait encore lui servir.<br>Il le laissa d'ailleurs tomber lourdement sur le sol dès la menace écartée.

- Teruki, tu es bien mon fils… Quand à toi Oga, disparais. Tu me fais honte !  
>Le vainqueur fit un sourire malsain à sa victime qui tituba jusqu'à un rocher et s'y installa pour récupérer. Cette fois ci le combat n'était qu'un entraînement, mais on pouvait aisément sentir les pulsions meurtrières qui émanait du petit préféré. « Un jour, tes yeux seront à moi Oga… »<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Commentaire de l'auteur : Je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, j'attends désormais vos avis sur le chapitre 2.

La liberté est quelque chose d'important, et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse le contester. Peut on dire qu'il s'agit de notre bien le précieux ? Sur ce point les avis divergent, je pense pour ma part que cela dépend de chacun. Un imbécile se contentera de la compagnie d'une femme pour être heureux, un intellectuel quand à lui aura besoin de plus… Je n'ai cessé de réprimander et de repousser Mokito durant ces seize ans, difficile d'expliquer pourquoi. Enfin si je le sais, mais même pour moi avouer mes fautes reste difficile. N'importe qui observant mes agissements pourra dire sans hésiter : ce n'est qu'un gamin prétentieux et se reposant sur des valeurs totalement erronées. A ceux là je dirais que me juger est facile, mais êtes vous si différent de moi ?

Je me sens semblable dans une certaines mesure à ce jeune homme qui utilise sa beauté pour attirer les femmes mais qui oublis le vrais but de la conquête : l'amour. Ou bien à cet individu avide de pouvoir qui accumule l'argent et qui se rend compte aux dernier instants de sa vie que tout ça ne lui aura servit à rien. Non mes amis, la vérité est ailleurs. Mais de là à dire que nous aspirons tous à un même destin il n'y a qu'un pas que je ne franchirait pas.

Il existe des milliards d'être humains et des milliards de réponses différentes. Je sais pertinemment que mon périple pourra choquer et mes choix ne feront jamais l'unanimité, mais il y a une chose dont je suis sur. Ninja, enfants ou adultes, nous courons tous après quelque chose que nous avons déjà… Et nous ne nous en rendons compte que quand nous l'avons perdu…

Les deux jeune gens restèrent là à parler de tout et de rien pendant environ vingt minutes, même si Isai ne se sentait pas vraiment à son aise. En effet la ville c'était réveillée et comme prévu le bar fut très vite prit d'assaut par une centaine d'ouvriers avides de profiter de leurs cours instants de libertés. Les blagues grivoises fusaient comme jamais, certains buvaient jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir mais personne ne leur disait rien. Il fallait bien s'amuser un minimum durant cette vie peu passionnante. La jeune fille se forçait à sourire et l'on sentait aisément qu'elle était triste, demain son enfance prendrait fin et une nouvelle vie commencerait pour elle. Mokito avait beaucoup trop bu et elle commençait déjà à délirer ce qui faisait rire le garçon qui lui avait trois moi avant ses seize ans pour trouver un moyen de rester libre.

- Isai, tu peux me faire une promesse ?

- On verra… Que veux tu ?

- Promet moi que même quand je serais devenu une esclave de Madara qui continuera de m'aimer.  
>Le génie éclata de rire, oui c'était évident la jeune fille avait beaucoup trop bu. C'était une « amie » enfin il disait ne pas avoir d'ami donc on pouvait dire qu'il la considérait comme une connaissance et rien de plus.<p>

- Mais Mokito, je ne t'aime pas…  
>La blonde allait répliquer quand un ivrogne entra dans le barre à toute vitesse. Il semblait à bout de souffle et tout le monde stoppa sa discutions, même Isai pourtant généralement impassible tourna la tête dans sa direction.<p>

- Yuri arrive…  
>A ces mots beaucoup se levèrent de table et se ruèrent vers la sortie, même le barman aurait bien aimé quitter les lieux ! Isai lâcha un soupire, Yuri n'était pas n'importe qui… Âgé de seulement vingt deux ans ce jeune homme originaire de Suna était le responsable de l'Akatsuki dans la région, avide de sang et de violence il usait de toutes ses capacités pour venir à bout de tous ceux qui étaient accusés de rebelles. Mais le goût invétéré de ce fou pour les femmes était également très connu, il lui arrivait de kidnapper des jeunes filles en toute impunité pour ses plaisirs personnels.<p>

Généralement il les tuaient ensuite sur la place publique, les accusant de faire honte au nouveau monde de Madara… Les hommes de l'Uchiha avaient tout les droits, ils étaient fort, et représentait le pouvoir du nouveau Kage du monde shinobi. Qui conque se plaignait de leurs agissements était également exécuté ou pire encore, déporté dans les geôles du palais Uchiha. Endroit d'où l'on revenait bien sur jamais ou alors dans un état qui faisait vraiment peine à voir !

En temps normal le jeune homme et son « amie » se seraient également éloignés sans hésiter, mais l'alcool les rendaient bien trop sur d'eux et pendant un instant ils se crurent capable de résister à celui qui avait éliminé l'un des rebelles les plus connus dans la région : le puissant Neji Hyûga. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à faire son apparition et se mit à rire quand il découvrit qu'il n'y avait presque plus personne dans le bar. Son rire était malsain et collait parfaitement avec son visage qui lui donnait un air de féroce volatile. Il avait de longs cheveux gris qui s'arrêtait au niveau de ses épaules et ses yeux étaient noir comme la nuit. Il était de petite taille et ses muscles n'étaient pas extraordinairement développé, pourtant tous savaient que le provoquer était très déconseillé.

Il jeta un regard noir aux quatre individus encore présent sur place, à savoir le barman, les deux ado ainsi qu'un homme affalé sur une table qui portait un long manteau marron pour masquer son visage. Le « tyran » du village était suivit par deux adolescents qui semblaient peu sur d'eux, ils avaient près de seize ans et Isai ne pu s'empêcher de grogner intérieurement au passage de ces traîtres.

- Encore trois clients ? Mais que faite vous ici ? Yuri s'approcha du type qui décuvais et commença à le secouer avec force.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- On ne me dis pas bonjour quand je rentre ? Râla-t-il avant de placer son kunai sous la gorge de sa future victime.

- Maître Yuri… Pardon je ne vous avez pas vu entrer… Répondit l'individu qui avait du mal à s'exprimer de façon correcte, Isai et Mokito l'avait vu entrer et boire à n'en plus pouvoir. Dans ce monde être alcoolique n'avait pas que des avantages bien au contraire.

- Maître ? Oh tu me plais toi. C'est bon pour cette fois. Dit il en rangeant sa lame avant de reporter son attention vers le barman. Dis moi, j'ai entendu dire qu'un rebelle séjournait dans les environs, dit moi tout ce que tu sais ou je te bute dans la minute.

A ces mots le serveur commença à paniquer, il ne faisait aucun doute que le chef mettrait sa menace à exécution sans hésiter…

- Bonjour jeune fille. Dit l'un des deux suivants en s'approchant de Mokito qui était complètement bourrée.

- Salut. Répondit elle calmement avant de tourner de nouveau la tête vers le seul garçon qui l'intéressait, à savoir Isai.

- Et mais tu me snobes toi ou quoi ? S'énerva le membre de l'Akatsuki qui avait tout de suite vu qu'il ne l'intéressait pas du tout.

- En même temps difficile de séduire quand on est habillé avec un sac poubelle noir et rouge ! On vous fournit un masque pour cacher vos faces de rat aussi ? Demanda Isai qui était également devenu euphorique. Mokito éclata de rire et tira la langue à l'ennemi qui devint rouge comme une tomate, il venait de se faire ridiculiser et ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. On l'avait recruté car il était « fort », pas pour ses capacités intellectuelles…

- Répond lui Namaru. Ordonna Yuri qui observait la scène avec intérêt, ce petit avait du culot.

- Euh… Tu es complètement fou, ces vêtements ont trop la classe !

- Ouai ouai, dans le style : je me fais passer pour un guerrier mais j'ai rien dans le pantalon, tu fais fort dit donc ! Sérieux quittes tout de suite l'Akatsuki, tu n'es pas fais pour ça… On recrute vraiment n'importe qui de nos jours !

- Tu sais que tu peux te faire buter pour ce que tu viens de dire ? Rétorqua le second garçon qui jusque là était resté silencieux.

- Vu l'état de cette échoppe et son ancienneté il est également fort probable qu'un jour cette dernière s'effondre, c'est pas pour autant que je vais avoir peur. Tu sais à qui tu me fais penser bonhomme ? A une palle copie de Yuri, tu entres quelque part et commence à apostropher les gens. Tu utilises les mêmes expressions que ton sensei pour te faire respecter, mais tu te fais jeter et ensuite tu pleures dans les jupons de ton modèle. C'est bête, mais je vois dans ses yeux que tu lui fais pitié et je sais également que vu la façon dont il gesticule sur sa chaise il va me proposer ta place d'ici moins de cinq minutes. Mais je dirais à ce charmant monsieur que vendre mon âme ne m'intéresse absolument pas… Et puis sérieusement, le costume ne m'irait pas du tout !

Yuri se mit à rire, il était franchement impressionné. Quel esprit d'analyse, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas croisé quelqu'un comme ça. Il se leva s'approcha à toute vitesse des deux ados et envoya valser la table d'un puissant coup de pied. Le barman se dissimula derrière son comptoir. Le leader fit un sourire malsains à Isai qui tout de suite paraissait moins sur de lui…

- Tu me plais petit, mais il serait dommage que j'étale ta cervelle sur le mur si jamais tu continues à l'ouvrir… Tu fanfaronne, mais quel ages as-tu ?

- Quinze ans.

- Le temps passe vite et tu t'en rendras compte bien rapidement. Il y a quelques années on m'a demandé de choisir entre une vie d'esclavage, ou bien devenir un membre de l'Akatsuki. Et aujourd'hui ce même choix s'offre à toi…  
>Il pointa son doigt vers Mokito qui était pétrifiée.<p>

- As- tu déjà entendu cette expression : une vie pour une vie…

- Non.

- C'est pourtant bien simple. Met un terme à la vie de cette femme innocente, et en contre partie je ferais de toi un homme libre jusqu'à ta mort. Le choix s'offre à toi, une vie d'esclavage ou bien une vie d'homme libre sous les ordres de Uchiha Madara…

Loin de là, à l'abri des forces de Madara deux hommes observaient la lune. Le Sharingan ainsi que le Rinnegan de Madara brillait à sa surface et leur rappelait que la lutte durerait aussi longtemps que le leader Uchiha vivrait. Les rebelles étaient en sous nombre, mais eux avaient quelque chose de plus qu'il manquait aux nouveaux membres de l'Akatsuki. L'espoir et surtout l'envie de combattre pour un monde meilleur.

Le plus vieux des deux âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la guerre qui avait opposé l'alliance à l'armée de Madara… Tant de vies perdu pour rien, les survivants avaient été réduits en esclavage dans les heures qui suivirent la bataille finale, seul les plus puissants dotés d'une volonté de fer avaient pu résister à l'œil horrible du nouveau Kage.

- Maître Kakashi, pourquoi paressez vous si triste ?

- Je songe à la vie que nous aurions pu avoir… Tout ça aurait pu être évité si seulement nous avions été plu fort. Commenta le sensei qui était désormais un vieillard Le Sharingan brillait dans son œil et il cachait bien mal son désarroi.

- Mais nous n'avons pas encore perdu. Répondit le jeune garçon qui devait avoir environ quinze ans.

- Je sais Azran…

- Un orage se prépare. Le temps sera bientôt venu pour nous de reprendre sérieusement les armes.

- Comment le sais tu ?

- Je l'ai vu…

Vous est il déjà arrivé d'être confronté à un choix terrible ? Sans aucun doute que oui, je ne connais aucune personne sur cette terre maudite n'ayant jamais du choisir entre deux destins totalement opposés : travailler dans l'armée ou bien dans un petit commerce. Gagner de l'argent et finir seul, ou bien avoir une grande famille… Ah, que j'envie vos petit dilemme au final sans importance !

Mais maintenant parlons de choses sérieuse et apportons une nouvelle nuance dans mes propos, car oui je déteste les choses simple ! Qui ici présent peut se vanter de devoir faire un choix ou dans les deux cas il va souffrir ? Que faire quand le bon choix n'existe pas ? Que dois choisir un homme entre la vie d'une innocente ou sa propre vie ? Une vie pour une vie… Du point de vue des rebelles ce stratagème apparaît horrible, un moyen de pression énorme sur des enfants encore incapable de savoir ce qu'ils désirent.

Cependant il est important pour un individu se disant un génie de savoir être totalement objectif, et du point de vue de Madara je dois bien avouer que ce plan est des plus excitant…

Isai regardait à tour de rôle Mokito et Yuri, on notait bien sur une grosse différence dans leurs yeux. La jeune fille était pétrifié et ne savait absolument pas ce qui allait advenir d'elle. Le chef de la milice semblait impatient et à la fois curieux, il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire cette proposition à des génie notamment car la plupart du temps ils n'étaient pas très puissant.

Isai n'avait pas l'air du guerrier idéal, mais ses capacités au niveau de la parole pourrait lui être utile pour écrire les rapports à Madara ou d'autre truc du genre qui lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Le jeune garçon hésitait, non pas car il songeait sérieusement à tuer cette connaissance. Mais il se demandait comment répondre à Yuri… Il soupira, quitte à crever autant le faire avec sarcasme.

- Je cite : « une vie d'esclavage ou bien une vie d'homme libre sous les ordres de Uchiha Madara… ». Certes pour un individu tel que vous, c'est-à-dire doté d'une intelligence peu développé l'on peut sans conteste dire que travailler sous les ordres de Madara c'est être libre. En effet difficile pour un jeune homme ayant le cerveau d'une mouche d'être vraiment libre sans l'appuie d'un esprit supérieur.

Mais analysons quelque peu vos propos de façon littéraire : il y a une forte opposition entre les mots libres et servir, je ne comprend pas vraiment comment je pourrais être libre si je suis condamné à travailler pour un vieillard sénile qui dirige des individus incapable de choisir une tenue approprié aux différentes saisons ! Mais attendez, vous ne pouvez même pas porter du bleu si vous le désirez !

Je pourrais bien sur décider de vous rejoindre malgré mon dégoût profond pour le rouge et le noir qui ne va absolument pas avec mon teint, mais pire encore à quoi bon me ranger du côté d'un groupe qui ne gagnera jamais la guerre ? Oui oui vous avez bien entendu, c'est bien beau de ce dire « Moi ninja d'Akatsuki, moi fier » mais en attendant si vous étiez réellement en position de force pourquoi faire cette proposition à tous les gosses ? Hum je réfléchit, en faite pas besoin je connais déjà la réponse…

Parlons mathématique maintenant, savez-vous combien d'être humains vivent actuellement sur terre ? Non non pas besoin de répondre, à votre air ahuri à tous les trois je sais déjà que vous n'avez pas la réponse. Mais en soit vous avez raison, à quoi bon s'interroger sur un nombre qui au final ne sert à rien ? Mais en faisant des calculs simple j'en ai conclu qu'il existe encore dix pourcents d'individus sur qui l'œil de lune de marche pas. En gros j'ai plus de chance d'être immunisé que de gagner à la loterie… J'ai toujours été chanceux donc je vous tend mon front que pour que vous y apposer votre marque immonde avec grand plaisir…

Yuri était littéralement abasourdi, il ne savait pas quoi répondre et il tourna la tête vers ses deux soldats qui étaient dans le même cas. Mokito était rasurée, son amie ne l'avait pas abandonné…

- Ah j'oubliais, vous pouvez maintenant vous rendre à la librairie et chercher la définition des nombreux mots que vous n'avez pas comprit…

Fou de rage car Yuri venait de comprendre qu'on le prenait pour un idiot, il saisit son kunai et passa à l'attaque. Isai ne put rien faire, et l'arme se planta dans l'œil de Mokito qui se mit à hurler de douleur.

- Tu fais moins le malin hein ! Enfant de putain ! Je vais la saigner à blanc devant tes yeux avant de te conduire à Madara !

Comment ce fou avait osé ? La jeune fille s'écroula sur le sol et commença à essayer d'empêcher le sang de couler, mais son œil était perdu c'était évident. Le chef de la milice se mit à rire et lui décocha un violent coup de pied dans le visage qui la fit cracher plusieurs dents. Le génie n'aurait jamais cru que ça se passerait ainsi, il ne pouvait tout de même pas la laisser crever comme ça ?

- Lâches là toute suite ou je te fais ta fête ! Cria-t-il en dégainant un canif qui ne faisait peur à personne. Il tremblait de colère et se sentait immensément puissant, nul ne pourrait l'arrêter et même le tueur avait du soucis à se faire.

- Approches petit ! Je la finirais après…

Il hurla et se rua vers l'homme avec la ferme intention de le tuer. Isai leva son arme de fortune et essaya de l'abattre sur la tête du milicien…

Oui je sais, les histoires ou la colère rend fort sont très nombreuses… Je suis un génie et j'ai été bercé avec des récits de grands shinobis qui font de grandes choses juste parce qu'un ami à eux est en danger. Puis je donner mon avis sans prendre de gant ? Et ben je peux vous dire que chez moi ce n'est pas le cas, je me souviens encore de mon état après cette longue lutte de… cinq secondes. Coup de poing, coup de pied et je suis par terre… Vie de merde !

Nostalgie, peut être es ce l'un de mes mots préférés ? Mais de quoi pourrais bien être heureux ? De mon enfance ? Foutaise, je ne me souviens de rien qui vaille le détour ! La masse ne m'a jamais intéressé mais que dire alors qu'une partie de la population souvent terrifié à l'idée d'atteindre ces seize ans ? Que penser de ces enfants ne vivant que pour la débauche et profiter de ce qu'ils appellent « liberté » ?

Comme je l'ai déjà dit la vie est plus simple quand nous sommes normaux, notamment car tout nous apparaît plus simple… Mais moi je ne peux pas aborder un sujet sans chercher inlassablement les limites, vous me parlez de bonheur je vais tenter de trouver quel est le bonheur ultime. Parlez moi de l'amour et je tenter de trouver toujours mieux… En continuant ce raisonnement nous arrivons à une logique implacable. Si mon intelligence est infinie, alors je dois concéder que la complexité du monde qui nous entour l'est tout autant…

Un jour viendra ou moi aussi je vais mourir, et que restera-t-il de moi ? Ou plutôt que voudrais je conserver dans un hypothétique autre monde ? Je ne cesse de rire en pensant à ça, à cette masse de « fidèle » appelant un dieu sans nom pour qu'il vienne guérir leurs problèmes. Ah, l'espoir futile que après une mort horrible il reste quelque chose. L'espoir nous fait avancer et à mon tour je viens à espérer qu'un individu supérieur à nous tous ai enfin pitié de moi… Car au final moi aussi je rêve d'une vie longue et heureuse, mais quand je regarde le monde qui m'entour, j'en déduis que dieu n'existe pas…

Le combat eu lieu, enfin si l'on peut appeler ça un combat ! Même Mokito avec un œil crevé se serait mieux défendu que lui ! Il regrettait amèrement de s'être moqué des bon élèves de l'académie et surtout d'avoir refusé d'apprendre le Taijutsu. « Je me servirais de ma tête » avait il rétorqué à son professeur avant de se replonger dans un livre. En attendant il était faible et ne pouvait protéger personne… De plus il n'était pas particulièrement résistant et ne pouvait pas vraiment se relever, et quand bien même il aurait réussit, pourquoi faire ? On ne tuait pas un chef de l'Akatsuki avec un couteau possédant une lame de six centimètre… Cette fois la roue avait tournée et les trois hommes de Madara riaient aux éclats, surtout Yuri qui adorait remettre à leur place ces ados complètement dépassés par les événements.

- Une grande gueule mais rien d'autre hein ! Grogna t'il avant de cracher sur le génie qui ne pouvait rien faire.

Pendant ce temps la jeune fille crachait du sang et essayait de ramper pour s'éloigner le plus possible de la sortie. Le chef s'approcha d'elle et lui marcha sur la main la faisant hurler de nouveau.

- Tu ne vas nulle part petite, j'ai un ami qui adore les jolie fille comme toi…

- Je vais te buter Yuri. Couina l'intellectuel sans grande conviction.

- Regardez le, on dirait qu'il va chialer ! Se moqua l'un des deux autres avant de dégainer une hachette.

Il interrogea le sadique du regard, devait il le tuer maintenant ?

- Fais le…  
>Il se mit au niveau de la jeune fille et lui fit une caresse sur le visage.<p>

- Tu véras, Teruki Uchiha fantasme sur les belles aveugles… Tu ne correspond pas encore totalement aux filles qu'il apprécie mais ne t'en fais pas, il suffira d'un petit coup pour te plonger dans le noir pour l'éternité.

- Non pitié…

Joignant le geste à la parole il approcha son kunai de la pupille de sa cible qui commença à s'agiter comme jamais.

- Pas de pitié pour les traîtres…

C'est alors qu'il constata avec horreur que son corps ne lui obéissait plus, il était totalement paralysé ! Les deux autres aussi ! Une bombe fumigène explosa à leur pied et Isai sombra dans l'inconscience, il y avait aussi du gaz dans cette bombe…

Isai ouvrit les yeux observa rapidement l'endroit ou il se trouvait. Il passa sa main dans la terre et constata à son humidité qu'il était encore près de chez lui… Plus précisément dans la forêt qui bordait le village. Mais il n'était pas seul, l'ivrogne aussi était là ! Sauf que maintenant il adoptait une démarche sur et était penché au dessus de Mokito. Surprit le génie se releva et s'approcha de celui qui devait être son sauveur.

- Isai, tu es réveillé ? Maugréa la blonde d'une voie faible.

- Oui Mokito, tu n'as pas trop mal ?

- N'approches pas. L'homme en se tournant vers lui.

Curieusement il portait un masque chirurgical en plus de son long manteau marron.

- Purer, il existe un mec encore moins bien habillé que Yuri ! Se moqua Isai qui avait sans doute oublié qu'il c'était fait démolir !

L'autre se mit aussi à rire, au moins il avait un bon sens de l'humour.

- En attendant il faut mieux que je porte cette tenue, ta copine à été empoisonné… Et oui Yuri n'est pas seulement un fou, il est aussi sadique et son kunai était imbibé de d'acide invisible à l'œil nu. En faite il est devenu aussi haut gradé grâce à sa technique, il peut transformer les individus en véritable armes bactériologiques. S'ils vous touche avec son acide non seulement vous crevez dans la journée mais en plus à chaque respiration vous pouvez empoisonner les autres… Sans ce masque et cette tenue je serais mort !

Isai ouvrit de grands yeux, c'était vrais… La respiration lente de Mokito, la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Ainsi le chef n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il n'en avait l'air malgré une répartie presque inexistante !

- Mais qui êtes vous ?

L'individu se mit à rire.

- Je suis Shikamaru Nara…

Ce nom, Isai l'avait déjà entendu. Oui cet homme était l'un des rebelles les plus recherchés du pays et Madara voulait à tout prix l'éliminer, en faite il se tenait face à une vrais célébrité !

- D'accord, mais…

- Ils arrivent ! Lança-t-il avant de se lever et de fouiller dans son gros sac.

- Qu'es ce que vous faite ?

- On décampe, je ne fais pas le poids contre autant de monde et j'ai vu toute à l'heure que tu n'avais même pas le niveau d'un genin !

L'intellectuel soupira intérieurement, il aurait bien aimé lui faire une remarque cinglante mais se froisser avec son seul allié actuel c'était sûrement une mauvaise idée.

- Et on fait quoi de Mokito ?

- Ne me laissez pas là ! Dit elle faiblement.

- Non désolé, on ne peut pas ! Ils sont trop proche et je n'ai pas de quoi te soigner. Répondit Shikamaru en saisissant ses affaires.

- Isai s'il te plais… 


	3. Chapter 3

Commentaire de l'auteur : Attention ! Le chapitre suivant est très violent, âme sensible s'abstenir.

Dur de choisir n'es ce pas ? C'est justement ce que je me suis dit au moment ou j'ai planté mon regard dans celui de Mokito qui était plus mal en point que jamais… Et à cause de moi ! Pour tout vous avouer il m'est déjà arrivé d'envier les aveugles, notamment car leur monde est bien trop restreint pour qu'ils se fassent influencer par une expression du visage ou un regard angélique.

Les sentiments, moteur de l'être humain mais en même temps son plus grand défaut… Tous les actes horribles ont été commit à cause d'eux, le massacre des villageois de Konoha par Madara pour assurer la paix « véritable ». Les grandes guerres ninjas pour venger un père ou une mère lâchement assassiné par un homme qui au final défendait le même but que vous… Malgré tout ils sont aussi responsable de tout ce qu'il y a de beau en nous, l'amour, la compassion ainsi que l'espoir qu'un jour le soleil brillera pour tous les êtres vivants. Le temps passe et je me rapproche de plus en plus du moment de faire un choix qui bouleversera le sort de ce monde à tous jamais. Suis-je près ? Ou plutôt pouvons nous être près ? Deux solutions totalement opposées s'offrent à moi et de mon intervention l'espoir survivra ou périra à tout jamais…

Mais au fond de moi qu'es ce que je veux réellement ? Qui sait de quoi demain sera fait, et surtout ferais je le bon choix dans l'intérêt de tous ? Il est malheureusement trop tôt pour le dire… Toute fois, vous qui lisez ces lignes retenez bien ces mots : Les pires choses sont souvent commissent avec les meilleurs intentions…

Shikamaru était en train de stresser et cela se voyait, il regardait Isai avec insistance attendant une réponse clair et net. Allait il vraiment prendre le risque d'emmener Mokito avec eux et peut être tous les condamner ? L'ado était un génie, pourtant il était encore un enfant incapable de choisir entre ce qui est noble et ce qui est préférable…

- On ne peut pas l'abandonner ? S'écria l'intéressé qui hésitait fortement.

- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Bien sur qu'on le peut ! Mais le choix t'appartient, je te laisse dix secondes…

Un, deux, trois, quatre… Isai retenait son souffle et regardait à tour de rôle les deux qui l'accompagnaient, son cerveau se livrait une bataille sans merci pour faire un quelconque choix. Et pourtant à chaque argument en faveur de l'une ou l'autre des possibilités il trouvait toujours une parade qui relançait le débat qui n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu !

- Mais décides toi ! Grogna l'ancien ninja de Konoha qui se savait en grand danger…

- Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire…

L'autre homme soupira et saisit son sac à dos pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible. Il ôta sa veste qu'il laissa à l'attention de Isai, au cas ou il déciderait de protéger la gamine.

- Si tu survie, rejoins moi à Suna. Là bas cherches un homme qui se fait appeler le fauve de Konoha, et il te mènera à moi.

Puis il disparu sans crier garde, laissant les deux « enfants » seul à seul. La jeune fille toussait beaucoup et du sang continuait à couler de sa bouche, sa main aussi semblait dans un sale état et le génie s'en voulu de n'avoir rien pour soulager sa douleur. Suivre Shikamaru était encore possible, mais d'un autre côté il ne pouvait pas abandonner la blonde qui gémissait de douleur.

- Isai… Tue moi.

Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux, avait il bien entendu ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Selon mes calculs il y a des chances pour que ces idiots nous ignorent pour retrouver le rebelle qui lui est vraiment dangereux…

Il eu un long moment de silence durant lequel les deux jeunes se regardèrent, il lisait sans peine dans l'œil de la fille. Et il n'y avait plus la moindre trace d'espoir, elle le savait : L'akatsuki arrivait et les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

- Merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé seule. Dit elle alors que les ennemis s'approchaient dangereusement de leur position.

Cependant le génie ne répondit pas, tout simplement car il n'avait pas fait ce choix. Son intelligence or norme ne pouvait pas résoudre tous les problèmes et il en avait eu la preuve aujourd'hui… Mais pire encore, il s'en voulait terriblement car s'il n'avait pas ouvert sa bouche, jamais ils ne se seraient retrouvé dans cette situation. Si jamais il survivait il ne retournerait plus de toute sa vie dans un bar, ces lieux n'auraient pas du exister d'ailleurs…

Yuri courait à toute vitesse et une colère monstrueuse se lisait sur son visage. Dire que ce soit disant ivrogne était en faite l'insurgé qu'il recherchait ! Il c'était distrait avec les enfants et au final ce dernier c'était fait la malle le ridiculisant au passage, du coup il avait dépêché une trentaine de type pour retrouver ces trois enfoirés !

- Chef, je ressens deux sources de chakra non loin d'ici.

Commenta un sbire en pointant le doigt vers ce qu'il avait repéré.  
>Le leader lâcha un soupire, Shikamaru Nara était un grand stratège et ses traces s'arrêtaient ici… Maudit soit les rebelles et leurs techniques de camouflages !<p>

- Je suis sur qu'il à laissé la gamine ainsi que la grosse tête. Dit il en sortant son kunai empoisonné.

Comme prévu Isai et Mokito se trouvaient belle et bien là, tétanisés par la peur. Yuri comprit qu'on l'avait mit au courant pour l'acide puisqu'il portait une tenue pour éviter d'être contaminé à son tour. Il se mit à rire et commença à marcher lentement vers eux.

- Mais qui vois je, c'est encore le larbin de Madara ? Dit Isai qui n'avait plus trop envie de se lancer dans une longue tirade.

- Tu feras moins le malin d'ici peu…

- Oh ça je m'en doute, mais toi tu ne risque pas de devenir plus malin non plus !

- Ou est partie Shikamaru ? Hurla-t-il en envoyant un puissant coup de poing dans la tête du gosse qui s'écroula lourdement sur le sol.

Cependant le génie savait pertinemment que répondre ne servirait à rien, on finirait pas le tuer de toute façon et Mokito avec. Mais s'il ne disait rien, alors il devenait quelqu'un d'important et du coup ils vivraient un peu plus longtemps. Or Isai avait besoin de temps pour élaborer un plan de sauvetage correcte… C'était beau de rêver ! Voyant qu'on ne lui répondait pas Yuri donna un nouveau coup de pied dans le ventre de sa cible.

- Aller les mec, on les embarques. Je me demande comment tu réagiras face à Sasuke Uchiha… 

Les années passent, les gens disparaissent et pourtant les dilemmes eux restent les mêmes. J'avais quinze ans le jour ou j'ai du faire ce choix horrible, et surtout que j'aurais pu éviter si seulement j'aurais été plus fort aussi bien mentalement que physiquement… Mais à cette époque j'étais malgré ce que je pouvais bien penser un être faible. Un génie incomplet, je croyais connaître beaucoup de choses… Malheureusement je ne savais rien. Pourquoi ? Car les choses les plus importantes ne sont pas écrites dans les livres qui me passionnait. Comme un grand homme me l'a dit par la suite : « Si je te parle d'amour, tu pourras me citer des vers fabuleux sur ce sujet… Si je décide de débattre sur la guerre tu seras capable de me citer toutes les étapes de la première grande guerre shinobis. Mais tu ne sais rien de tout ça, tu ignores ce que c'est de s'endormir au côté de la femme que tu aimes. Puis de la voir mourir durant une guerre que tu n'as jamais voulu… ».

Avec le recul je suis bien forcé de l'avouer, cet homme avait totalement raison. Il m'arrive de repenser à Mokito et de verser une petite larme, notamment car je ne cesses de me dire : Tu aurais peut être pu la sauver…

Les heures passaient sans que Isai ne s'en rende vraiment compte, on l'avait drogué et il n'était plus totalement conscient. Mokito aussi était dans le même état mais au moins elle ne soufrait plus. Yuri avait curieusement décidé de la soigner, en même temps c'était logique ! Sasuke Uchiha n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié qu'on lui ramène une vrais bombe humaine… Il était évident qu'ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure, il avait souvent entendu ce nom et il suffisait à faire frémir tous les habitants de son village. Quand Yuri venait en ville, on quittait le quartier mais si Sasuke venait alors là c'était toute la région qui était déserté ! Quoi qu'il en soit il avait un petit espoir de s'en tirer, il était bon orateur et pourrait peu être, je dis bien peu être le dissuader le les tuer ? Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit de nouveau…

- Réveilles toi !

Il émergea lentement du sommeil et constata que les effets de la drogue c'étaient dissipées.

- Quoi ?

- On arrive…

La jeune fille leva les yeux et faillit s'étrangler en découvrant l'édifice, c'était un grand bâtiment en pierre protégé par une large muraille. Le « château » était gigantesque et une dizaine de ninjas portant la tenue de l'akatsuki surveillaient une large porte. Isai malgré ses grandes connaissances ne savait absolument pas ou ils se trouvaient… Sasuke Uchiha vivait là dedans ? Non, c'était sûrement l'un des sièges de l'organisation.

- Pas un mot sauf si on vous demande quelque chose. Vous avez qui est Sasuke ?

La blonde fit non la tête, oui elle ne s'intéressait pas tellement à l'histoire de l'Akatsuki et écoutait très rarement lors des cours.

- Ouai…

Pas de sarcasmes cette fois ci dans la réponse de Isai qui savait que l'autre n'était pas un rigolo. Mieux fallait il donc adopter un profil bas !

- Tu t'es bien moqué de moi toute à l'heure n'es ce pas. Auras-tu assez de cran pour provoquer le second de Uchiha Madara ? Ricana Yuri fier de son petit effet.

Il avait déjà croisé cet homme deux fois et avouait sans peine que c'était un véritable monstre. Ses fils aussi étaient… peu sympathique ! Le tueur salua les gardes et pénétra dans la cour le plus rapidement possible, ses supérieurs étaient très occupé et surtout le second de Madara qui de plus n'aimait pas être dérangé. Il demanda à ses sbires de surveiller les deux adolescents et se dirigea à toute hâte vers la salle ou l'on demandait les réunions…

Sasuke discutait avec Teruki depuis quelques minutes désormais, il ne cachait pas son dégoût de ce lieu sinistre. Pourquoi devait il autant voyager ? Madara lui avait ordonné de venir jusqu'ici pour récupérer Shikamaru quand Yuri l'aurait capturé, soit disant : lui seul pouvait s'assurer de sa coopération ! Et pour cause, on ne retenait pas facilement prisonnier un des plus grands stratèges de Konoha. Toute fois cela énervait au plus haut point son fils qui n'aimait pas voyager en compagnie de son père… Ce dernier n'était qu'un bon à rien et n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Madara, son idole !

- Je n'aime pas ton regard… Commenta le père alors que son enfant le regardait bizarrement.

- J'en ai assez de n'avoir qu'un rôle secondaire !

Pourquoi Oga à une place dans l'Akatsuki et que moi je ne peux rien faire d'autre que t'accompagner ? Je suis plus fort que les trois quart de tes sbires sans talents !

- Car tu es jeune encore, à tes seize ans tu prendras officiellement tes fonctions…

- C'est trop long !  
>I<br>l s'arrêta aussitôt de parler, son père le regardait droit dans les yeux et venait d'activer son kaléidoscope éternel. Pire encore, des pulsions meurtrières émanaient de son corps, signe qu'il comptait le tuer !

- Teruki, tu n'es qu'un enfant et pourtant tu oses me prendre de haut ? As-tu seulement idée de la personne à qui tu parles ? Sais tu combien d'impertinents dans ton genre j'ai tué par le passé ? Aurait tu oublié que sans moi tu ne serais rien de plus qu'un esclave de celui que tu idolâtre ? Tu n'as aucune idée de l'étendu des pouvoirs des gens que nous affrontons, estimes toi heureux que je me préoccupe de ton sort… Tu ne représente rien d'autre pour qu'un moyen de faire renaître notre clan et je n'aurais aucun scrupule à t'éliminer ou pire encore…

Le garçon savait qu'il ne mentait pas, et pour l'instant il ne pouvait rien faire contre son père.

- Je sais…

- Quand tu auras grandit et que tu seras devenu plus fort que moi tu pourras contester mes décisions. Jusqu'à ce jour tu m'obéira car ta vie en dépend…

C'est-ce moment que choisit cet idiot de Yuri pour frapper… Il entra de comprit aussitôt que le moment était mal choisit.

- Qu'es ce tu nous veux toi ? Cria l'Uchiha de très mauvaise humeur.

- Désolé de vous déranger… mais j'ai… Euh je vous ai ramené deux adolescents pour que vous les interrogiez.

Teruki et son père éclatèrent de rire ce qui mit plutôt mal à l'aise le nouveau venu.

- Attend un peu… Je te demande de me ramener

Shikamaru Nara, et toi tu me ramènes deux gosses ?  
>Le ton était froid et totalement désintéressé, mais le second de Madara se leva et commença à s'approcher lentement de lui main sur son sabre. Il devait tout de suite en dire plus !<p>

- Ils connaissent Shikamaru, il c'est enfuit en les laissant derrière eux… Mais ils refusent de parler !

Là par contre les deux enfants devenaient tout de suite plus intéressent.

- Je vais leur parler, Teruki tu viens avec moi et préviens ton empoté de frère…

Isai et Mokito se trouvait dans la salle principal du bâtiment et une dizaine de shinobi à l'air mauvais, Yuri était parti depuis quelques minutes à la recherche de son supérieur.

- Isai, j'ai peur. Dit la jeune fille qui aurait aimé être très loin de cette forteresse.

- Je te protégerais…

L'autorité, ça aussi c'est quelque chose d'étrange. Comment se fait il que nous respectons nos parents, ou bien nos différents professeurs ? Le méritent ils vraiment ? Je me suis souvent posé cette question que je jugeais existentiel, mais au final je me posais des questions idiotes. Avec le temps j'ai rencontré de nombreuses personnes et j'ai comprit pourquoi nous autres écoutons ou non certains individus. Nos parents possèdent une autorité légitime sur nous, notamment car ils sont nos géniteurs… Les professeurs sont censés, je dis bien censés posséder plus de connaissances que nous et donc nous sont supérieur ! Et puis il y a les gens comme Uchiha Sasuke, ceux qui dégagent quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas.

D'un simple regard ce type peut vous glacer le sang et faire naître en vous une peur que je ne pourrais décrire avec de simples mots… Oui je l'avoue sans peine, même si cet homme est un véritable monstre je ne peux que être fasciné par ce fou qui à tout sacrifié pour réaliser ses sombres desseins. Peut on dire qu'il est comme moi ? Je ne peux pas vous le dire, tout du moins pas encore…

Sasuke Uchiha se tenait face aux deux jeunes et le génie perdit aussitôt toute envie de combattre. Les belles paroles qu'il avait prononcé lui semblait bien loin désormais, que pourrait il faire face à cet homme qui avançait vers eux d'un pas lent et un sourire aux lèvres. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans sa démarche, tout chez lui exprimait la puissance et la détermination… Les membre du clan Uchiha dominaient le monde, et parmi eux Sasuke était sans aucun doute l'un des plus dangereux. Madara était puissant, mais l'on ne le voyait plus ! Il utilisait l'Akatsuki pour défendre ses intérêts et Sasuke la dirigeait… Mokito commença à trembler quand le terrible Uchiha lui jetait un regard noir, il n'hésiterait absolument pas à la tuer. Il était accompagné de ses deux fils, Oga et Teruki qui observaient les deux prisonniers. Mais si Oga paraissait à première vu « sympathique » ce n'était pas le cas de deuxième qui regardait la blonde avait une envie non dissimulé. « Je te protégerais » songea Isai, mais en voyant les muscles de Teruki il constata que malheureusement il ne tiendrait pas plus de cinq secondes face à ces types !

- Voici donc les deux fillettes qui ont été sauvées par Shikamaru !

- Je ne… Je ne suis pas une femme… Répondit Isai touché dans son amour propre. Bon d'accord il n'était pas musclé, mais quand même !

Teruki et Sasuke se mirent à rire, même s'ils ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup ils avaient le même humour.

- Un homme, un vrais aurait défendu sa copine au péril de sa vie ! Ou bien l'aurait tuée… Qu'en penses tu Oga ?

Le plus vieux des frères haussa les épaules, tout le monde se moquait de son avis de toute façon.

- Que savez-vous de Shikamaru ? Demanda le chef tout en regardant son fils avec dégoût. Oga n'était qu'un lâche…

Mokito et le garçon se regardèrent rapidement et firent le choix de ne rien dire. Histoire de rester en vie un peu plus longtemps… Étais ce un bon choix ? Sasuke resta là à attendre une réponse pendant au moins trente secondes, puis frappa dans ses mains.

- Bon, il est temps pour moi de commencer… Sur qui je commence ? La fille ?

Son Sharingan éternel brillait dans ses yeux et on devinait aisément qu'il allait passer à l'attaque. Mokito commença à verser quelques larmes, sa courte vie allait prendre fin maintenant…

- Non s'il vous plais. Je ne sais rien du tout…

- J'adore ça. Confia Teruki à son frère.

- Tu sais que sa pourrais être ta mère ?

- J'ai saigné cette putain quand j'avais cinq ans, tu l'aurais oublié ?

L'aîné aurait espéré que l'autre lui épargne cette petite anecdote, il n'avait jamais comprit comment on pouvait traiter sa mère de la sorte. « Une putain », il confondait celle qui l'avait mise au monde avec l'une des prostituées que son père ramenait de temps en temps… Quoi qu'il en soit il ne fit aucune remarque.

Isai bouillait de l'intérieur, Mokito allait souffrir à cause de lui ! Il ne pouvait pas regarder ça sans réagir !

- J'ai des informations sur Shikamaru ! Cria-t-il en prenant son courage à demain.

Aussitôt l'Uchiha interrompit son action et se retourna vers Isai un sourire aux lèvres.

- J'écoute ?

- Venez me les arracher !

Surprit par cette demande même Yuri eut un mouvement de recul. Le génie avait il seulement idée de ce qu'on allait lui faire subir ! Mais Sasuke n'hésita pas une seule seconde, cette discutions n'avait que trop durée…

- Le kaléidoscope hypnotique du Sharingan !

Le monde commença à tourner rapidement autour de lui, Mokito criait comme jamais et il savait que le jutsu avait fonctionné. Il se sentait partir vers un lieu totalement inconnu… Que pouvait il faire ? « Je me sens étrange, absent… » Sa vision se troublait, sa volonté était balayé et il ne pouvait rien faire. Pourtant il captait encore des bruits de la salle et Oga semblait surprit.

- Mais il résiste ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Putain c'est quoi ce truc ? Cria Teruki qui n'aurait jamais cru cela possible.

Sasuke continuait de fixer le jeune homme et cachait bien mal son étonnement, personne n'avait jamais réussis à contrer le Kaleidoscope avant même d'être prit dans la dimension illusoire ! Pourtant Isai refusait de rejoindre le terrain de jeux de Sasuke et luttait sans même s'en rendre compte. A bout de souffle et les yeux injecté de sang l'Uchiha laissa tomber et mit un genou à terre. Le génie leva les yeux vers ses tortionnaires fit un sourire, il ne savait pas comment il avait fait mais l'ennemi semblait mort de trouille ! Yuri n'en croyait pas ses yeux, comment l'ado avait il bien pu résister à l'un de plus puissants Uchiha ?

- Comment as-tu fais ça ? Dit il en flanquant un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre du garçon qui hurla de douleur.

Sa force au Taijutsu n'avait pas augmenté et il restait « une larve », mais la blonde était quelque peu rassurée. Le mec sur qui elle avait des vues était au final prometteur…

- Yuri arrêtes ça ! Grogna Sasuke en se redressant, il était de nouveau en pleine forme. Mais il ne comprenait pas comment une tel prouesse était elle possible, on aurait dit que l'esprit du gosse était protégé par une vrais muraille ! Du coup le forcer à parler était impossible avec du Genjutsu !

Teruki s'approcha en ricanant des deux ados et passa sa main sur la joue de la blonde qui ne savait pas comment réagir. Même Oga qui le connaissait bien ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il faisait.

- Jolie visage… Peau douce. Tu es une belle fille. Commenta-t-il en activant ses Sharingans.

- Euh, merci…

Sasuke comprit tout de suite, ce regard de Teruki ne  
>pouvait dire qu'une chose.<p>

- Ne la touche pas ! Cria Isai qui avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Les Uchiha étaient des monstres au même titre que les membres de l'Akatsuki, impossible que ce dernier ai de bonnes intentions vis-à-vis de son amie. L'intéressé tourna alors la tête vers son père.

- Je la veux. Offrez la moi et je m'occuperais personnellement de ce gamin, croyez moi je le ferais parler. Dit il avant de flanquer un surpuissant coup de poing dans le visage de la jeune fille qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas.

Le génie se précipita au chevet de la gamine qui avait volée sur quelques mètre, le fils de Sasuke était fort. C'était une évidence. Mokito était KO et son destin était en train de se jouer, ainsi Teruki voulait qu'on lui offre une femme ? Mais il était complètement fou ?

- Père c'est une mauvaise idée ! Déclara Oga.

- La ferme toi ! Je la veux ! S'énerva l'autre en lançant un regard noir à son aîné.

Sasuke Uchiha n'hésita pas une seconde de plus, il avait prit sa décision

- Fais ce que tu veux d'elle…

L'on avait changé d'ambiance, finis la grande salle emplie de monde… Lui, Mokito toujours hors d'état de nuire et Teruki se trouvaient dans une petite pièce sombre sans fenêtre et éclairée uniquement par deux petites bougies. Il n'y avait aucune décoration et seul deux meubles, à savoir une table de fer et un bureau sur lequel se trouvait de nombreux outils qui semblaient ravir l'Uchiha. On avait ordonné à Isai de se positionner contre le mur et ne bouger sous aucun prétexte, s'il désobéissait alors on le tuerait sans hésiter et tant pi pour Shikamaru. La fille quand à elle était allongée sur la table inconsciente, Isai se demandait ce qu'il allait se passer.

- Elle est pas mal ta copine. Commenta-t-il en commençant à rassembler plusieurs kunai.

- Ce n'est pas ma copine…

- Je crois que j'ai tapé un peu trop fort, je vais devoir la réveiller.

Il leva les bras de la fille vers le haut de la table au dessus de sa tête et rassembla ses jambes avant de mètres ses pieds l'un sur l'autre.

- Qu'es ce que tu fais ? S'enquit le génie qui ne comprenait pas trop.

Teruki ne répondit pas, saisit un kunai et hurla de rage avant de le planter dans les mains de la jeune fille qui s'éveilla aussitôt en criant. La lame lui avait transpercé les paumes et avait même pénétrée la table, l'immobilisant.

- A l'aide ! Cria la fille en tentant de se redresser tendit que le sang commençait à couler de ses mains.

Le tortionnaire lui saisit le visage et se mit à rire.

- Je vais te faire chialer ma petite.

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! S'écria Isai qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait frappé à un point très douloureux, toute fois une entaille ici ne pouvait pas infliger la mort. Cet Uchiha semblait donc s'y connaître…

Il lâcha la tête de la fille et s'approcha de ses biens. Elle tenta de lui donner un coup de pied, mais le Sharingan faisait son effet et aucun coup n'arriva à destination. Il se mit à rire et planta une autre lame dans la cuisse de Mokito encore et toujours de façon à ne pas la tuer. Le génie tourna la tête, il ne pouvait rien… La blonde hurlait de douleur et un autre couteau fut planté dans son autre jambe l'immobilisant totalement.

- Pourquoi faites vous ça ? Pleurnicha la fille qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ce traitement. C'était de la torture…

- Pourquoi ? Il se mit à tourner autour de la table en la regardant comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal. Chaque homme possède un fantasme ou bien des pulsions, certains aiment coucher avec de belles filles… Moi c'est différent ! Il n'y a rien de plus excitent que les cris d'une jeune victime qui sait pertinemment qu'elle n'a aucune chance de s'enfuir. Hurle de douleur pour moi et je serais satisfais, mais surtout n'oublis pas que l'espoir ne t'est plus permit. Seul la mort t'attend au bout de ce chemin…

Isai n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Teruki était un tueur compulsif ! Un vrais sadique dans tous les sens du terme !

- Mais… C'est horrible ! Hurla-t-il fou de colère.

- Je suis un Uchiha, je fais partie de la classe dominante. Vous autres civils n'êtes que des bouts de viande visant à satisfaire nos plus noirs désirs, je peux quitter cet endroit et kidnapper une gamine de cinq ans pour lui arracher les yeux en publique si je le désire… Et tu sais quoi Isai, personne n'interviendra !

C'était triste, mais c'était la vérité malheureusement. Le monde constitué de quatre vingt dix pourcents d'esclaves ne ferait rien pour protéger une pauvre malheureuse… Et le génie lui-même ne pouvait pas protéger son amie qui pleurait comme jamais, elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper c'était sur et certains.

- Occupe toi de moi d'abord dans ce cas ! S'exclama le brun qui ne pouvait pas regarder son amie crever sans rien faire.

- Tu n'es pas une blonde à forte poitrine à ce que je sache jeune homme…

En effet vue sous cet angle… Mais Isai ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être aussi mauvais alors que Teruki n'était qu'un enfant ! Il devait avoir le même age que lui environ !

- Mais elle ne t'a rien fait !

- S'il vous plais… Laissez moi partir…

L'ennemi se mit à rire, il s'attendait à cet argument totalement bidon.

- Mais depuis quand les hommes ont besoins d'un prétexte pour faire du mal aux autres ? Maintenant ferme là et regarde le maître à l'œuvre…

Il s'approcha de la table et saisit une sorte de rasoir taché de sang. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- Qu'es ce que vous allez me faire ?

- Fermes là !

Il lui flanqua un nouveau coup de poing qui la fit taire sur le coup, puis il commença à déchirer la robe blanche de la demoiselle laissant apparaître ses seins. Il lui toucha les tétons et fit un sourire.

- J'ai toujours trouvé que ces choses étaient en trop chez une femme…

Et sans avertissement il utilisa son rasoir pour les lui arracher. La gamine poussa un cris strident qui glaça le sang de son ami, on avait du l'entendre dans tout le château. Elle commença à s'agiter pour partir, mais à chaque mouvement les lames planté sur ses cuisses l'entaillaient un peu plus, le plan de Teruki était monstrueux. Pour faire disparaître la douleur, elle bougeait. Mais cela ne faisait que la faire souffrir un peu plus !

- Fils de chienne ! Cria la fille qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre de toute façon.

- J'aime cette rage qui se dégage de ton corps. Mais ce regard ne me convient pas, je vais arranger ça tout de suite !

Il lui souleva la tête et planta son kunai dans l'œil de la victime comme Yuri l'avait fait. Sauf que cette fois il ne s'arrêta pas là et il entreprit de l'arracher totalement ! Ce fut fait très rapidement et un nouveau cris retentit. Désormais la blonde était totalement aveugle, elle correspondait donc d'avantage au désir de ce « tueur en série ».

- Arrêtez, je vous dirais tout ce que je sais. Dit le brun qui pleurait à son tour.

- Je n'en ai rien à foutre de Shikamaru… Mais toi ma belle je peux t'assurer que tu vas vivre un vrais calvaire, ce n'est que le début d'une histoire sanglante.

- Tuez moi… S'il vous plais.

Le possesseur de Sharingan éclata de rire, il adorait quand on lui demandait ça ! Combien de victimes avait il eu entre les mains ? Une bonne trentaine, et toute faisaient cette demande… C'était humain après tout !

- Ou es ce que je tirerais mon plaisir si je t'achevais tout de suite ? Tu vas rester en vie aussi longtemps que je le voudrais, il te reste encore plein de chose à vivre avec moi…

Il s'approcha alors de la porte et tourna la clef, puis jeta un regard agressif au jeune homme qui ne savait pas du tout comment réagir.

- Je vais chercher l'acide, surveille là en attendant. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je t'élimine…

Les minutes passaient et Mokito continuait de pleurer à chaude larme, jamais elle n'aurait cru que quelqu'un comme Teruki puisse exister. Elle avait mal aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, et pire encore on refusait de la laisser mourir…

- Je suis désolé Mokito, je ne suis pas assez fort.  
>Il y eu un long silence, puis elle dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais aimé entendre.<p>

- Prend l'une de ses armes, et tranche moi la gorge…

- Mais Mokito…

- Je ne veux plus souffrir, laisses moi une chance de lui échapper… Je veux mourir… 


	4. Chapter 4

Commentaire de l'auteur : Merci à Ananas d'avoir commenté cette histoire, j'attend également l'avis d'autres personnes en espérant qu'elles soient nombreuses ( et que les avis soient positifs ! )

J'ai également oublié de précisé un petit détail. Cette fiction tel quel est publié sur un autre site web ou je suis bien plus avancé ( 53 chapitres) est une fiction à choix. Autrement dit, certains actes de Isai dépendent des décisions des lecteurs ! A la fin du dernier chapitre ils avaient le choix entre tuer Mokito et ne pas le faire... Dans les lignes qui suivent, vous pouvoir voir ce qu'ils ont décidé.

Ah et Oga sera très important par la suite

Tuer… Un verbe connu de tous, facile à prononcer. Et pourtant une action difficile à réaliser. Combien d'hommes sur terre peuvent ils se vanter, ou tout du moins affirmer être responsable de la mort d'une personne ? Moi aujourd'hui j'en fais parti. Je ne saurais pas vous décrire l'état dans lequel je me trouvais quand Mokito m'a fait cette demande. « Tues moi » avait elle dit avec ses dernières forces, et aujourd'hui encore ces mots raisonnent dans mon esprit. J'ai comprit ce jour là que briser un être humain est bien plus facile qu'on ne le pensait, la jeune fille était pleine de vie auparavant et quelques minutes de tortures aussi bien morales que physiques l'avaient mise dans cet état déplorable…

Pendant un temps j'ai sérieusement songé à faire semblant de ne rien avoir entendu. De la sorte, j'aurais eu bonne conscience ? Cet idée se tenait… Mais j'ai toujours été d'un naturel curieux et la curiosité était également présente chez moi, « jusqu'ou pourra aller Teruki ? » m'étais je demandé. Toute fois je ne pouvais pas la laisser souffrir comme ça, cette fille m'aimait et je n'avais pas été capable de la protéger. Le moins que je pouvais faire, était la soulager de ces souffrances… J'ignorais à ce moment que cette action changera ma vie à tout jamais…

Isai était sous le choc, la jeune fille venait de lui dire ça sans hésiter et entre deux sanglots. Ses yeux crevés l'empêchaient de voir que le génie était lui aussi en train de pleurer… Dire qu'il se disait doté d'un sang froid hors du commun ! Malheureusement il y avait une différence entre ignorer les insultes de la brute de l'académie et assister à un tel acte de barbarie.

- Mais Mokito, je ne peux pas faire ça…

- S'il te plais. Ne le laisses plus me faire de mal…

Il hésita une bonne minute ou il pesa le pour et le contre, Mokito avait raison. Elle avait assez souffert. Il ignora ses idées morbides du genre : Teruki va me tuer, pour se concentrer sur une seule et unique chose. Sauver la blonde. En larme il s'approcha du bureau et saisit un nouveau kunai, première fois qu'il tenait une arme de se calibre. À l'académie il avait sans cesse refusé de participer aux cours de Taijutsu selon lui sans intérêt, heureusement que la fille était déjà bien affaiblit et un petit coup dans la gorge aurait raison d'elle. Il leva son arme et se prépara à frapper.

- Je suis désolé Mokito, je n'ai pas pu te protéger…

Elle ne répondit pas et leva la tête, respira un grand coup et attendit l'attaque qui mettrait un terme à sa courte vie. Le génie frappa de toute ses forces, la lame trancha sans difficulté la chair tendre de la fille qui lâcha un hurlement de douleur. Le sang commença à couler en grande quantité et son ami eut juste le temps de faire un pas en arrière pour éviter de se faire asperger.

La vie quittait lentement le corps de la blonde qui semblait détendu, elle avait toujours mal mais cela ne serait plus très long. Teruki n'allait plus rien lui faire maintenant, dans moins de dix minutes elle serait morte et donc hors de danger. Finalement son rendez vous avec Isai ne c'était pas finit comme elle l'avait voulu, mais peu d'importante. Il était trop tard pour regretter… Toute fois elle voulait dire quelque chose avant de s'endormir pour toujours.

- Isai ?

- Oui ? S'enquit le jeune homme qui se sentait de plus en plus mal.

- Je… Je t'aime…

Puis elle ferma les yeux, tout était finis…

Isai était assis à son ancienne place et il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, Mokito l'aimait. Et lui qu'avait il fait ? Durant toute sa vie il n'avait fait que la repousser, et à cause de ses erreurs il avait été contraint de l'éliminer. « Monde pourrit » songea-t-il avant de fermer les yeux. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, Teruki était de retour et n'allait pas être heureux, c'était sur…

- Mais qu'es ce qu'il c'est passé ici ?

Le brun leva la tête, ce n'était pas la voie du tortionnaire… Non, ce type n'était autre que Oga, le second fils de Sasuke !

- C'est toi qui as fais ça ? Demanda-t-il en observant le coup tranché de la blonde.

- Oui…

L'Uchiha parut surprit mais à la fois rassuré. Il était contre ce genre de torture qui ne servait à rien du tout, et dire que Sasuke autorisait ça ? Teruki avait vraiment besoin de se faire soigner ! Mais Madara l'adorait, autant dire qu'il faisait donc ce qu'il voulait. L'intéressé entra de nouveau dans la salle de torture avec un gros bac d'acide dans les bras, sans aucun doute destiné à brûler mortellement la gamine.

- Tiens Oga tu as finis par venir ? J'ai bien envie de me taper cette petite pute, sa te tentes ? Demanda t' il n'ayant pas encore vu l'état de sa victime.

Il ne tarda pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait et ouvrit de grands yeux. Il déposa son acide sur le sol et s'approcha de la fille. Comprenant qu'on lui avait mâché le travail il commença à trembler de rage et jeta un regard noir aux deux garçons. Oga activa ses Sharingan par sécurité mit une main sur son katana, son cadet était incontrôlable quand on lui faisait ce qu'il appelait « un sale tour ».

- C'est toi qui as fais ça ? Hurla-t-il en pointant l'intellectuel du doigt.  
>I<br>sai allait tout avouer, mentir n'aurait servit à rien de toute façon. Il décida même d'exprimer le fond de sa pensé, histoire de le remettre à sa place. Il allait se faire tuer après alors …

- Je…

- C'est moi qui l'ai tué ! Rétorqua Oga en sortant son épée.

L'autre frère activa son Dojutsu et se mit à trembler d'avantage.

- C'est une trahison !

- J'en ai plus qu'assez de te voir jouer avec des adolescentes. Dans quelques moi tu seras membre de l'Akatsuki, il faudrait grandir !

- J'en ai rien à faire de tes conneries, puisqu'il en est ainsi je vais m'occuper de cet idiot ! Dit il en désignant Isai qui ne comprenait plus rien.

Sasuke avait deux fils totalement opposés, alors que le plus âgé était réfléchit le second était impulsif et pensait à son plaisir avant tout. Dans un sens il était plus proche de Sasuke que Oga !

- Non… Isai est à moi ! Répondit l'aîné d'un ton très autoritaire.

Le sadique se mit à rire, comment son frère si faible osait il lui parler de la sorte ? Avait il oublié qui était le dominant dans la fratrie ?

- Tu sais que je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te tuer ?

Oga se mit à rire, le moment était venu de montrer à son frère quel était sa vrais force.

- Le Kaleidoscope hypnotique du Sharingan…

Isai se tenait face à un grand ravin, seul avec Oga qui était en train de fumer une cigarette. Teruki l'avait laissé partir, mais il n'était pas pour autant tiré d'affaire.

- Tu sais que tu as eu beaucoup de chance ? Commenta l'individu en regardant le soleil qui se levait.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ça ne va pas durer.

- Tu es perspicace…

- Tu comptes me tuer ?  
>Oga se mit à rire.<p>

- Pourquoi t'aurais je sauvé si je comptais te laisser crever ?

- Alors que comptes tu me faire ?  
>L'Uchiha approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son front…<p>

- Le sceau de l'œil de lune… 

Courage, persévérance et volonté, telles sont sans aucun doute les mots qui décident du destin d'un homme dans ce monde pourrit. Un homme courageux peut lutter contre ceux qui l'oppressent, quelqu'un de persévérant ne cessera jamais de lutter pour ce qui lui est cher… Mais de nos jours cela ne suffit plus, tout du moins pas totalement. L'Œil de lune d'Uchiha Madara condamne les faibles à le servir, qu'ils soient membre de l'Akatsuki ou bien simple citoyen. Pourtant certains élu possèdent la force de lui résister…

J'ai longuement pensé que ces individus étaient de vrais héros, que c'était eux qui détenaient la vérité et luttaient pour une cause juste. Mais le temps passe et emporte avec lui mes rêves d'enfants, celui qu'un camp détienne la réponse à tous nos soucis. Les fléaux qui déchirent notre monde ne seront jamais guérit par magie, car le mal existe aussi bien chez les rebelles que chez les Uchiha… Stigmatiser une population et la rendre responsable de nos malheurs ne sert à rien, parce que au final nous sommes tous identique. Mais dans ce cas une autre question se pose… Vous l'avez deviné ?

Isai s'effondra sur le sol, une puissante douleur montait en lui et il sentait comme une intrusion dans sa tête. On aurait dit qu'un étau essayait de broyer toute volonté en lui ! Ce sceau, c'était celui qui était apposé à tous les individus, et c'est ainsi que Madara contrôlait la quasi-totalité de la population mondial… Oga le regardait impassible, il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Le génie avait déjà connu de térribles douleurs durant les dernières heures, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ça ! Même l'intrusion de Sasuke dans sa tête n'était rien comparé à cette épreuve, son esprit était mise à mal par une force étrange...

- Cesses de lutter et tu n'auras plus mal. Siffla une voie inconnu dans son esprit.

- Qui êtes vous ? Répondit il à haute voie ce qui fit sourrire d'avantage le frère de Teruki.

Cela prouvait que l'intélectuel résistait, car en temps normal il n'y avait pas de lutte et l'héritier du Rikudo prenait immédiatement le contrôle de l'individu...

- Laisses toi aller, tu veras. La paix intérieur est à portée de main...

Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit, si le sceau était celui de l'oeil de lune, alors il était en train de converser avec... Madara Uchiha ! Et pire encore, son âme n'avait pas encore été totalement balayé. Le leader était obligé de lui demander de se laisser faire... Ce qui voulais dire qu'il pouvait le repousser ! Oui, lui le shinobi sans talent avait le pouvoir de contraindre le responsable de tout ça à le suplier ? Il eut une pensée pour Mokito, elle était morte à cause de ces Uchiha, et là il venait de comprendre que peut être que ,pour une raison inconnu il pourait un jour la venger. Il effaça tout le reste et se concentra sur cette simple idée : vengeance !

- Jamais ! Cria t'il fou de rage.

La pression sur sa tête commença à de déserrer, Madara perdait pied mais reffusait toujours de le laisser en paix.

- Crois tu réellement pouvoir faire le poid contre moi Isai ?

- Comment connaissez vous mon nom ?

L'individu lui répondit par un rire, comme ci tout ça était évident. Isai savait beaucoup de choses, mais rien concernant les capacités du chef Uchiha, seul l'élite de l'Akatsuki savait vraiment en quoi consistait l'oeil de lune du tyran. Certains rebelles aussi apparemment, mais surement pas un adolescent de quinze ans...

- Mais je sais tout de toi petit, ce que tu aimes, ce que tu détestes... Ce dont tu rêves. Ton cerveau n'a aucun secret pour moi, j'ai accès à tout ce qui te concerne et quand bien même tu bloquerais mon esprit, rien ne m'empèche d'entrer dans la tête de tes proches pour récuperer les informations qui m'intéressent.

- Tu peux tous prendre, cela ne m'intéresse pas ! Mais surtout n'oublis pas ça...

- Quoi donc ?

- Je ne sais pas quand, et encore moins comment... Mais saches qu'un jour, je viendrais jusqu'à toi. Et je t'éliminerais !

Puis il laissa éclater sa rage, utilisa sa propre force mental pour attaquer directement le chef qui commença à reculer.

- Ainsi nous nous reverons...

Puis il se retira, incapable de remporter ce duel...

Oga n'en croyait pas ses yeux, une lutte mentale extraordinaire se déroulait devant lui. Mais ça il s'y attendait, mais pourquoi ce sentait il aussi mal ? Isai possédait un chakra étrange et ce dernier était en train de sortir de son corps de façon importante, et plus le temps passait et plus l'Uchiha se sentait... Triste. D'horribles pensées lui traversait l'esprit et il se disait de drôles de choses. "Je ne sers à rien dans ce monde", "Les Uchiha représentent le mal...". "Sans les Uchiha, le peuple serait heureux". Lui qui était pourtant optimiste en générale avait franchement des envies de suicide ! Puis l'intelectuel se releva et pointa ses yeux dans les siens, conscient qu'il avait sans le vouloir dégager de l'energie il stoppa le procesus et guetta la réaction de son "sauveur".

- Pourquoi as tu fais ça ?

Le fils de Sasuke epongea la sueur qui perlait sur son front et se resaissit.

- Pour tester ton niveau.

- Je suis faible...

- Oui, tu l'es sans aucun doute. Mais je sais maintenant que tu ne le restera pas.

Il fit un leger sourrire et s'éloigna lentement, son travail ici prenait fin.

- On se revera, si tu restes en vie bien sur... Rejoins les rebelles, et endurcies toi. Car Teruki ne t'oubliera pas.

Loin, très loin de là une jeune fille était en train d'affuter ses kunais. L'on était jamais à l'abrit d'une attaque de l'Akatsuki en ce moment, d'autant plus que Sasuke Uchiha lui même c'était mit en tête de les exterminer jusqu'au dernier... Beaucoup étaient mort durant les différentes batailles, du coup les survivants n'avaient qu'une seule solution : bouger encore et toujours. Cette vie déplaisait beaucoup à la fille qui en avait marre de fuir perpétuellement, qu'avaient ils fait pour mériter tout ça ? C'est vrais, à seulement quinze ans on avait tenté de la tuer une bonne quinzaine de fois... Sans succès heureusement, notament car rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient égaler sa maitrise du Ninjutsu ! Elle passa sa main dans ses long cheveux brun coiffé en un chignon, changea de vétement pour enfiler un kimono blanc et décida qu'elle était assez jolie pour sortir de sa maison de fortune. Être une rebelle ne l'empéchait pas d'être coquette, et elle reffusait catégoriquement de se laisser aller et ressembler à un épouvantaille ! La fille quitta sa chambre et s'approcha de la porte...

- Ou vas tu ?

Surprise elle se retourna, l'homme qui venait de lui adresser la parôle avant environ quarante ans et avait des cheveux court et blond. Ses yeux étaient bleu comme le ciel et quelques cicatrices sur son visage montrait que durant toute sa vie il avait été un combattant. Il était allongé sur un matela de fortune qu'il ne quittait presque jamais, mis à part quand l'Akatsuki passait à l'action, car il était l'atout des rebelles. Notament tous le croyaient mort... Ce n'était bien sur pas le cas, malheureurement depuis la victoire de Madara il avait beaucoup changé. Lui qui était en temps normal si joyeux c'était refermé sur lui même et ne parlait plus... Pour tout avouer jamais la brune ne l'avait entendu rire !

- Je vais voir des amies en ville...

Le blond se redressa et fit non de la tête, il n'était pas du tout d'accord !

- Tu ne veux pas non plus que j'envois un jutsu en l'air pour signaler ta position à tous nos ennemis ?

La demoiselle lâcha un soupir, il commençait vraiment à l'enever à toujours avoir peur !

- Mais de quoi tu as peur ?

- Aurais tu oublié le nom que tu portes ?

- Non, je le connais... Ashura Uzumaki !

L'homme se leva et s'approcha d'elle, il n'aimait pas la "sequestrer" dans le campement mais c'était la meilleur chose à faire.

- Tu es ma fille et je me fais du soucis pour toi...

- Maman me laissait sortir elle ! S'enerva la fille avait tout de même un caractère bien trempé.

- Maman est morte...

- Oui, et c'est à cause de toi... 


	5. Chapter 5

Commentaire de l'auteur : Je sais que c'est triste, pauvre Mokito ! Mais au moins, elle n'a pas souffert. Concernant Oga moi aussi je l'aime bien, je serais toute fois incapable de te dire d'où vient le nom, j'ai organisé un concours de personnage il y a peu et un lecteur a proposé le personnage d'Oga. Pour le pouvoir d'Isai… Suspense ! Et en effet la fille de Naruto a un fort caractère ! Et maintenant la suite…

La destiné est quelque chose que j'ai toujours eu du mal à comprendre. Si aujourd'hui je sais pertinemment que rien ne nous est laissé au hasard, ou tout du moins je pense au plus profond de moi, je ne cesse de m'interroger. Pourquoi suis je venu au monde avec ces pouvoirs ? Pourquoi moi et pas un autre ? En quoi suis je différent de ces gens qui durant toute leur vie auront été des esclaves de Madara ? Cependant peut on dire que j'ai eu de la chance ? Oui, et non... Parfois être spectateur à du bon, et je n'ai jamais connu ces plaisirs éphémères qui nous font sourire des années après. Mon existence est une perpétuelle fuite vers l'avenir, pendant longtemps je m'étais dit « demain sera un jour meilleur... ». Mais les années passent et emporte peut à peut les gens que j'aimais, qui perdra la vie demain ? Nul ne le sait... Deux jours avaient passé et Isai commençait à en avoir marre de marcher. Oga l'avait abandonné, une nouvelle vie débutait pour lui maintenant, sans sa « famille »... Cela lui faisait tout de même bizarre de ne plus voir ses parents qui même s'ils étaient contrôlé veillait à sa sécurité. Ils ne les aimaient pas particulièrement, mais au moins ils étaient là pour l'aider en cas de soucis... Pendant une heure seulement ! Le génie progressait le plus rapidement possible au milieu du grand désert qui le conduirait au village de Suna, là ou se trouverait apparemment le fauve de Konoha. Drôle de nom pour un rebelle et Isai s'imaginait aisément le physique de cet homme ! Un type grand, viril, barbu et musclé. L'adolescent avait aussi quelque peu changé, il était couvert de poussière et portait une veste marron à capuche en piteuse état. Il l'avait échangé contre un mendiant pour éviter d'être repéré dans le cas ou Teruki se lancerait à ses trousses. Pour l'instant tout ce passait bien, mais au vue des évènements des jours précédents il restait sur ses gardes. Le génie avait prit conscience que la vie n'était pas aussi simple qu'on pouvait le voir dans les livres, aussi beaux soient ils ! Les belles histoires ou les shinobis finissaient tous heureux n'étaient pas réaliste pour un sous, car sinon Mokito serait encore là, à ses côtés. Il repensait souvent à cette demoiselle qui était l'une des seules personnes à l'apprécier pour ce qu'il était, et lui qu'avait il fait ? Durant ces seize ans il l'avait repoussé avant de la laisser dans le pétrin... Et maintenant il regrettait. Oui plus jamais elle ne viendrait lui proposer de sortir, ou poserait ses beaux yeux sur lui alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Pour la première fois de sa vie Isai était seul, et tout était de sa faute ! L'on était dans les environs de midi et il songeait sérieusement à faire une petite pose, aussi il c'était mit en tête de rejoindre le petit village qui se trouvait sur sa route. Il tout de même de la chance d'avoir moins de seize ans, le fait qu'il ne soit pas sous le contrôle de Madara était logique et à part dissimuler le sceau sur son front il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. A première vue cet endroit était peu peuplé, il devait y avoir maximum une centaine de personne et surement peu d'adulte. Comment en était il arrivé à ce constat ? Tout simplement car ce lieu de vie était très mal placé, ce n'était pas un point stratégique et le leader « ennemi »,car oui désormais Isai l'appelait ainsi n'aimait pas étaler ses pantins dans des zones non exploitable. Ici on ne pouvait rien faire, à part du commerce... Du coup seul les enfants libres de leur mouvements pouvaient décider d'aller vivre dans ce village ou il devait faire bon vivre.

- Bienvenu chez nous ! Lança une petite fille quand il passa la grande porte.

- Merci... Répondit l'intellectuel qui n'aimait pas les bonnes manières. Généralement les bonnes paroles n'étaient qu'une façade, qu'es ce que cette idiote en avait à faire qu'il vienne ici ? Elle passait surement sa vie peu palpitante à regarder les passants qu'elle oubliait dans les minutes qui suivait... A quoi bon se lancer dans un long discourt ? Et puis il n'était pas ici pour se faire des amis, comme toujours en faite ! Il se mit à sourire en constatant qu'une fois encore il avait eu raison, il n'y avait presque que des jeunes... Les « vieux » étaient sans doute déporté jusqu'à une ville de plus grande importance. Cela arrangerait ses affaires.

- Viens prendre du bon temps avec moi ! Lui dit une fille habillée en prostitué à moitié ivre alors qu'il passait à côté d'un groupe de jeune. Il détourna le regard et eut pitié pour cette gosse d'à peine dix ans qui se comportait déjà comme une fille facile. Un peu de dignité ne faisait pas de mal ! C'est alors qu'un garçon assez costaud et suivit par deux amis du même calibre s'approchèrent de lui d'un air menaçant. Le jeune garçon jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses bras... Non, il paraissait toujours aussi chétif !

- Toi là, je suis sur que tu as des objets de valeurs sur toi ! Dit le plus musclé du groupe d'un ton autoritaire. Le nouveau « rebelle » ne savait pas quoi faire, rire ou pleurer ? Difficile de choisir, car de part sa remarque le gosse passait pour un idiot. Mais à cause de ça il était possible qu'il essaye de le démolir... Bon, il avait survécu à l'Akatsuki et à Sasuke Uchiha, il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser faire par un enfant de même pas quatorze ans ?

- Toi tu m'as l'air fin... Je voyage avec un manteau troué et je suis couvert de terre, mais il est évident que je transporte des objets rares... Comprenant qu'on le prenait pour un idiot le jeune homme commença à s'énerver et sorti un canifs de sa poche.

- Je ne te crois pas ! Donnes nous tout ce que tu as !

- Ouai, sinon on te plante ! Continua un deuxième.

C'est alors qu'un gigantesque explosion eut lieu à l'autre bout du village, surprit, les brutes tournèrent la tête laissant le temps à Isai se prendre ses jambes à son coup. « Qu'es ce qu'il se passe encore » maugréa le garçon qui avait un don pour se fourrer dans des situations compliqué... Celui qui avait tiré fit un sourire et lu dans les yeux de son chef de la satisfaction. Il était le meilleur pour envoyer des kunai explosif à perte de vue et était célèbre dans toute la région, le moment était venu de passer à l'action.

- Bravo. Déclara le leader en faisant un sourire sadique.

- Franchement j'adore cette branche de l'Akatsuki, capturer des gosses pour les vendre aux vétérans, c'est le pied. Répondit le tireur alors que le chef ordonnait à ses sbires, aux nombres de vingt de passer à l'action.

- Crois tu qu'ils savent à qui ils ont à faire ? Demanda celui qui dirigeait le groupe en retirant son masque. Sa peau était marron foncé et ses yeux jaune luisait dans la nuit. Son nom était connu dans toute la région, il faut dire que quand l'on avait côtoyé Sasuke Uchiha et Orochimaru l'on ne pouvait être qu'une légende !

- Vous savez bien maitre, que Jugo, double face est connu dans le monde shinobi tout entier

La vie, c'est beau... L'on rencontre des gens, l'on passe de beaux moments avec des gens pour qui nous comptons. Puis un jour nous mourrons. Oui, désolé de vous avoir raconté la fin mais c'est ainsi ! Vous allez tous mourir un jour et rien de ce que vous ne pourrez faire n'y changera rien, aucune pitié ne vous sera accordé et quand le destin aura décrété que votre heure à sonné il vous faudra partir. Triste n'es ce pas ? Aussi je ne saurais que vous conseiller de profiter de tous les moments, aussi futile soit il, car durant vos derniers instants vous pourriez regretter par exemple de ne pas avoir contemplé plus longtemps l'océan, ou les yeux de votre bien aimé... Je sais encore une fois ce que vous vous dite, « pourquoi se considère t'il supérieur à nous ? », et je dois bien avouer que à mon tour je me poserai cette question à votre place ! Après tout il est parfois plus sage de ce dire que nous sommes tous égaux... Foutaise et je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à crier sur les toits qu'entre vous et moi il y a désormais un fossé. Avant j' étais comme vous et du coup je ne me permettrais absolument d'apporter une quelconque critique, car au final la normalité c'est vous. A votre tour vous pourriez me dire : « mais va donc regarder les yeux de ta petite amie, au lieu de nous interpeler de la sorte, toi qui ne connais rien de nos peines. » et vous auriez raison. Mais laissez moi vous poser une question, qu'es ce qui est le plus dangereux sur cette terre ? Silence, vous ne savez pas ? Tout simplement un homme qui n'a plus rien à perdre...

Impossible pour Isai de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, les enfants couraient dans tous les sens et essayaient de quitter la ville. Malheureusement de nouveaux projectiles pleuvaient vers eux et les forçaient à rester là ! Au loin le génie aperçu une petite troupe qui progressait d'un pas rapide, il tourna la tête dans toutes les directions et commença à paniquer à son tour, l'Akatsuki l'avait retrouvé ! Mais que devait il faire pour s'enfuir ? Cette fois ils avaient l'air plus agressif étant donné qu'ils détruisaient sans hésiter la cité... Aussi comprenant que de toute façon courir comme un idiot ne servirait à rien, il préféré s'assoir par terre et attendre.

- Mais qu'es ce que tu fais ? Ne restes pas là ! Cria un petit garçon qui le tirait par la manche.

- La flemme de courir ! Répondit il sans porter attention à son « sauveur ». Comprenant que c'était peine perdu l'autre se remit à courir. Trois sbires de Madara ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre. C'était des hommes âges, le plus jeune devait avoir environ trente ans. Isai fut tout de suite surprit par cet aspect, en temps normal les soldats des Uchiha étaient plutôt jeune !

- Et bien, toi tu n'as pas l'air très motivé !

- Oh ben, on va dire que j'en ai marre de me faire poursuivre par des clown... L'un des trois qui tenait une large hache fit un sourire, il aimait les gens qui avaient du caractère.

- Sais tu qui nous sommes ?

- Hum laisse moi réfléchir... Un air ahuri, habillé comme un sac. Persuadé de sa force mais pour autant obligé de venir avec trois amis pour maitriser un enfant de quinze ans... Un courage à tout épreuve car je constate que vous avez tous la main sur vos arme. Ah et aussi un évident manque de jugeote, pourquoi porter une capuche en plein désert ? Bienvenu dans l'Akatsuki ! Ah là ils ne souriaient plus du tout. Isai savait bien qu'il se mettait encore dans de sales draps, mais de toute façon maintenant il était seul et se moquait bien de ce qui pourrait arriver. Mokito était morte...

- Nuance petit, nous faisons parti des anciens de l'Akatsuki. L'époque ou nous luttions contre les rebelles est enfin finis, désormais nous nous contentons de capturer des enfants pour les vendre en esclavage aux privilégiés, tel que Sasuke Uchiha et ses amis. Le génie n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce groupe et lâcha un soupire, Madara autorisait biens des choses. Enfin, difficile de dire si ce sort était moins enviable qu'un autre, dans les deux cas l'on était privé de liberté ! Toujours est il qu'il avait prévu de se battre un minimum et sortit un kunai, il tenta de trouver une position menaçante et fit volte face. Les ennemis se mirent à rire, on tentait rarement de les attaquer...

- Tu fais pitié !

- Approchez et je vous tranche la gorge !

Le plus grand fit signe à ses amis de ne pas bouger et se précipita vers Isai en dégainant un marteau de combat.

- Je vais te briser les jambes ! Ce type était rapide. Beaucoup trop pour le génie qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait espéré que l'ennemi serait faible, il était tout de même plus fort que lui...

- Gatsuuga ! Isai eut le réflexe de baisser la tête et heureusement car un ninja mystérieux venait de charger les autres avec un puissant jutsu. L'assaillant fut repoussé aisément et hurla de douleur. Cependant ce n'était pas finis ! Car une deuxième charge arriva par derrière et prit par surprise un second ninja de l'Akatsuki. Mort de trouille et à la fois surprit par cette aide inattendu, l'intellectuelle avait reculé d'un pas lent. Les deux qui avaient chargé s'approchèrent de lui et il comprit aussitôt qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'eux , son sauveur portait le bandeau de l'ancien village de Konoha. Un chien assez gros se tenait à ses côtés et était lui aussi prêt à en découdre face aux représentants de l'autorité.

- Merci... Dit faiblement Isai.

- Qui es tu ? S'énerva le plus fort du petit groupe en se relevant.

- Je suis Kiba Inuzuka, le fauve de Konoha ! L'homme portait un manteau de fourrure marron foncé et tenait entre ses mains des bombes fumigène. À son coup pendait le bandeau du village caché de Konoha, signe de son appartenance aux rebelles... En effet il était interdit de porter un signe en rapport avec les anciennes puissances shinobis, les réfractèrent étaient considérés comme des membres actifs de la rébellion. Son sauveur était un vétéran et avait connu de nombreuses batailles comme en témoignaient son visage couvert de cicatrice, de plus il parlait d'un ton sur et déterminé. Isai se demandait pourquoi un ninja comme lui prenait le risque de le protéger... Le chien était couvert de poussière et grognait avec rage sur les hommes de Madara qui connaissaient bien ces deux là, ils étaient connu dans toute la région et menaient de nombreuses actions « terroristes » pour les rebelles. En faite, Kiba dirigeait la rébellion à Suna, autant dire que le tuer était une priorité !

- Éloignes toi un peu s'il te plais. Je vais tuer ces trois là et ensuite tu pourras partir. Commenta le fauve qui détestait plus que tout au monde ces esclavagiste. C'est alors que Akamaru se mit à grogner, quelqu'un de puissant approchait... Un colosse à la peau mat ne tarda pas à rejoindre ses soldats et les bouscula d'un revers de main, son chakra était hautement maléfique et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Isai pour comprendre à qui ils avaient à faire ! Lui même connaissait ce membre de l'Akatsuki, qui n'était autre que Juugo, aussi appelé : double face pour une raison inconnu.

- Cela fait trop longtemps que je te cherche Kiba ! Maintenant je vais t'étriper ! Hurla t'il perdant ainsi tout contrôle de soit même.

L'homme de Konoha ne cachait pas son étonnement, comment se faisait il que ce dernier soit déjà en stade deux de la marque maudite ? Tout cela ne tournait pas rond, un terrible combat se préparait...

« Une pluie battante ne cessait de tomber depuis le début de ce combat et l'on devinait sans mal que les deux protagonistes étaient immensément puissant. L'un d'eux pourtant était plus mal en point que l'autre et une grande quantité de sang coulait de son abdomen, sa tenue de l'Akatsuki était en lambeaux et il suait de façon très importante. Le même liquide rouge coulait également au niveau de ses yeux. Le second arborait un large sourire et observait son adversaire avec dégout, son regard était froid et perçant. Dans sa main se trouvait une hallebarde entouré d'un chakra blanc... Oui, ce dernier n'était pas bleu mais brillait d'une lueur totalement inédite dans le monde des ninjas, qui pouvait donc bien être ce jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans ? Et surtout, comment se faisait il qu'il ai réussis à mettre en échec le meilleur soldat de Madara ?

- Je me demande comment tu as pu devenir aussi fort ! Là dernière fois tu n'étais qu'un gamin avide de vengeance et incapable de me toucher ! S'énerva le plus mal en point en se redressant malgré la douleur. L'autre semblait amusé de la situation, il avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps.

- Et moi je me demande comment le grand Sasuke Uchiha à t'il bien pu tomber aussi bas ! L'ex disciple de Madara n'aimait pas du tout cette voie arrogante, dire que avant il pouvait corriger ce jeune homme d'un simple coup de poing...

- Isai, tu ne vas quand même pas me tuer ? Je suis le père de ta...

- Ne prononcez pas ce mot ! Plus jamais vous ne lui ferez du mal... »

Azran se réveilla en sursaut et tourna la tête vers celle qui avait osé le réveiller. Pendant moins d'une seconde il s'imaginait déjà incendier cette personne et lui faire regretter son geste, mais quand il remarque les yeux blancs comme neige de cette demoiselle toute colère disparu instantanément.

- Ashura ? Mais qu'es ce que tu fais ? Je tiens à faire ma sieste... La brune fit un sourire, pour une fois qu'elle pouvait sortir !

- Oh si tu veux je vais voir quelqu'un d'autre. Il y a des tas de garçons qui apprécient ma compagnie ! Dit elle en faisant semblant de partir.

- Non non, restes ici ! Dit le garçon en coiffant rapidement ses longs cheveux rouges qui montrait son appartenance au clan Uzumaki. Elle prit place à ses cotés et commença à regarder la cascade qui se trouvait non loin de là.

- Tu rêvais de quoi en faite ?

- De l'avenir... Et il s'annonce radieux...


	6. Chapter 6

Commentaire de l'auteur : Ah ah Ananas, tu aimerais savoir plein de choses ! Et ben tu ne sauras rien ! Tout du moins... Pas tout de suite. Et c'est bien vrais, l'alcool c'est mauvais pour la santé, surtout dans le monde des ninjas, on ne sait jamais qui l'on peut croiser dans les bars. Je m'excuse d'ailleurs pour l'attente, mais j'avais un soucis avec mon logiciel de traitement de texte et j'ai reprit les cours. Voici donc la suite qui traitera de la victoire de Madara.

J'ai vu de nombreux combats durant ma courte existence, et participé à plusieurs. Après tout, je suis moi aussi un shinobi et côtoyer le champ de bataille fait parti de mon quotidien… Cependant je ne suis pas semblable à ces imbéciles qui ne se sentent vivant qu'en combattant de toutes leurs forces. Je laisse ça aux idiots, car je n'ai jamais eu besoin de tuer pour me sentir exister. Je déteste l'Akatsuki plus que tout au monde, leurs barbaries n'a pas de limite. Mokito en à souffert, K… Non, gardons ce nom pour plus tard… Mais les temps changent et désormais c'est à eux de me craindre ! Oh oui, que peuvent bien faire ces ninjas de pacotilles face à Isai, l'ange de la mort ? Combien de vies j'ai bien pu prendre avec ces pouvoirs qui circulent désormais librement dans mon organisme ?

Je sens déjà votre excitation et votre joie, j'entend aussi vos pensés et ne peut m'empêcher de sourire qu'en j'entend un « il va nous sauver ». Pourtant seul une poignée d'entre vous commence à prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation et se pose la bonne question… Suis vraiment de votre côté ?

Kiba connaissait la réputation de Juugo, et surtout son changement de personnalité qui avait eu lieu peu de temps après la fin de la guerre ! En effet avant de rejoindre Madara, il avait lutté en compagnie des rebelles et c'était illustré à de nombreuses reprises aux côtés de Naruto qu'il adorait… Oui, le Senju avait lui aussi le pouvoir de le canaliser ! Mais avec l'œil de lune les choses avaient changé…

- Je ne te comprendrais jamais toi ! Dit le fauve en se préparant à livrer un terrible combat.

Le soldat à la peau noire tremblait d'excitation et lâcha un puissant hurlement. Sa rage était monstrueuse. Le chien lui répondit en grognant le plus fort possible… Isai lui, ne répondit pas et s'éloigna un peu. Sa curiosité lui jouerait des tours un jour mais il avait envie de voir le combat. De plus on lui dit de rejoindre le fauve de Konoha, et il était devant lui ! Partir en courant n'aurait donc pas été une bonne idée.

- Je veux du sang ! Cria le « montre » en se mettant à courir vers Kiba qui fit signe à son chien de se préparer.

- Tu te contenteras du tien !

Le rebelle ne voulait pas affronter son ennemi de façon trop directe et lança une bombe fumigène au sol. Les deux insurgés venaient de disparaître et quand le nuage de dissipa Juugo était seul dans la rue. Enfin il restait Isai qui n'avait pas trop comprit ce qu'il se passait… Le sbire de Madara lui jeta un regard très agressif.

- Dans ce cas c'est toi que je vais buter !  
>L<br>'intellectuel allait s'enfuir quand le sol se mit à trembler. L'ennemi fit un sourire et baissa les yeux, finalement le fauve était toujours là ! Le sol se fissura Kiba jaillit comme une fusé de ce dernier grâce aux crocs lacérant… Mais Juugo était un ninja de haut niveau et il esquiva de justesse l'assaut avant de contre attaquer. Il flanqua un puissant coup de poing dans le rebelle qui tournait encore sur lui-même.

- Tu es faible ! Rugit le monstre en s'approchant lentement de Kiba qui était sonné.

Cependant il s'agissait d'un piège…

- Maintenant Akamaru !

Le chien répondit par un « wouf » et sortit à son tour du sol, mais cette fois ci dans le dos de la cible qui fut touché de plein fouet.

- Bravo ! Le félicita son maître avant de sortir des parchemins explosifs qu'il envoya vers l'autre qui rigolait à gorge déployé malgré la puissance de l'attaque.

- Tu ne peux pas me tuer ! Je vais te…

L'explosion l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase, cependant il était toujours vivant, le chien le savait…

- Il est toujours aussi costaud. Pensa l'Inuzuka en le voyant émerger des flammes sous sa forme ultime, ses mains avaient triplés de volume et il avait une sorte de réacteur dans le dos. Maintenant il était plus fort, mais aussi plus rapide…

« C'est pas possible, il est dopé celui là ! » cria intérieurement l'adolescent en découvrant la résistance exceptionnel de Juugo.

- Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses !

Il activa son réacteur et saisit le chien avec une vitesse folle, Kiba pensait qu'il serait victime de l'attaque et n'avait prit aucune mesure pour protéger l'animal.

- Lâches le tout de suite. Hurla le fauve en utilisant sa technique de « l'homme bête enragé » .

« J'assiste à un drôle de combat ! » pensa Isai en mettant de nouveau la main sur son kunai, il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment…

Kabuto était en train de ranger un gros dossier dans ses appartement privés et regarda l'heure. Il enfila son manteau de l'Akatsuki et ouvrit la porte, le moment était venu de rendre visite à Madara qui l'attendait très certainement. Cela lui faisait du bien de plus croiser Sasuke, cela lui évitais de ressasser de vieux souvenirs… « Dire que son corps aurait du être à moi ! » songeait il toutes les nuits avant de fermer les yeux. Malheureusement on lui avait mentit, et aujourd'hui il devait ramper devant ce vieillard qui le menait à la baguette malgré son état de santé déplorable. Oui l'héritier du Rikudo avait perdu de sa superbe, et du coup c'était au serpent de le remettre sur pied… Refuser ? Impossible, car lui-même ne pouvait pas résister à l'œil de lune.

- Le maître vous attend. Dit un garde quand il se présenta devant la grande salle ou se trouvait son chef.

- Je sais…

La large porte s'ouvrit et il croisa le regard de Madara Uchiha qui n'avait pas bougé depuis la dernière fois. En même temps le contraire aurait été bizarre…

On les laissa seule et Kabuto s'approcha lentement d'une table ou il déposa un calepin pour noter les impressions de l'Uchiha. Ce nouveau traitement était il efficace? L'avenir le lui dirait.

- Je commence sérieusement à douter de tes capacités à me guérir ! S'énerva le malade d'un ton plus qu'agressif.

L'ex complice de Orochimaru comprenait parfaitement les craintes de son patient, et il avait beau avoir des moyens illimité pour trouver un traitement, cela ne suffisait pas… En vingt ans il n'avait fait aucun progrès !

- Je suis désolé mais je ne comprend toujours pas ce qu'il vous manque…

- Alors dépêches toi de trouver ! Cela fait trop longtemps que je suis contraint de rester ici… Me déplaçant uniquement d'esprit en esprit grâce à l'œil de lune. J'étais censé devenir parfais, pourquoi mon corps ne tient il pas le choc ?

Le serpent s'interrogeait à ce sujet depuis des années et aucune réponse ne pointait le bout de son nez… Il se souvenait encore du jour ou tout cela c'était produit…

Flash back

Madara Uchiha observait la statu dans laquelle se trouvait désormais les neufs démons de chakra. Non loin de là se trouvait également le corps de Naruto, il avait finit par l'avoir ! Sasuke attendait patiemment le début de l'opération, le rituel ne serait pas long et à terme Madara deviendrait le nouveau Rikudo senin… Le clan Senju ne pourrait plus rien contre eux et Konoha serait rasé ! Kabuto aussi était là, mais ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Que ce passerait il ensuite ?

- Aujourd'hui commence une nouvelle ère. Dit Madara qui s'apprêtait à devenir l'hôte du Jubi.  
>- Une ère sans Konoha, n'es ce pas ?<br>- Oui Sasuke…

Toute fois à cet instant le puissant ninja ignorait une chose… L'ermite avait choisit le clan Senju pour lui succéder, et n'avait rien laissé au hasard…

Madara jubilait, il sentait le chakra du démon Juubi pénétrer dans son corps à une vitesse folle. Bientôt il deviendrait un dieu, oui l'homme capable de réaliser tous ses rêves et surtout, d'apporter la paix ! Ce n'était plus qu'une question de seconde avant qu'il ne détienne le pouvoir ultime, celui de Rikudo lui même... Le monde entier baisserait les yeux devant lui et sur son pouvoir absolu ! Kabuto et Sasuke observaient la scène avec fascination, finalement ils avaient remporté la guerre. A cet instant, plus personne ne pourrait leur causer du tord...

- Aujourd'hui, j'anéantis le clan Senju pour de bon ! Hurla le leader alors que le processus touchait à sa fin.

Puis ce fut terminé, il y eut une sorte d'explosion de chakra et ses deux sbires furent balayés comme des brindilles. Jamais Sasuke n'avait sentit autant de pouvoir, même Kyuubi n'arrivait pas à la cheville de cette entité. Madara n'avait donc pas mentit, avec ce démon l'on pouvait sans peine devenir le successeur du premier shinobi...

Le chef de l'Akatsuki resta ainsi sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, puis s'écroula sur le sol sans explications. Surprit le second Uchiha se dépêcha de rejoindre son maitre et constata qu'il était toujours conscient, tout cela devenait de plus en plus bizarre.

- Que m'arrive t'il ? Râla ce dernier. Je... Je ne peux plus bouger !

- C'est impossible, il doit y avoir une erreur. S'écria Kabuto qui cachait bien mal sa joie, finalement tout n'était pas si rose pour Madara...

Ce « miracle » lui donnait une très bonne occasion de l'éliminer, certes ce dernier possédait le pouvoir du Juubi, mais que pourrait il en faite dans son état ? Il ne maitrisait encore aucune technique de ce dernier, seul ses Sharingan et Rinnegan pouvaient encore le sauver... Mais ces derniers étaient rivés sur le sol ! En gros le serpent avait le champ libre. Il tourna la tête vers Sasuke qui le regardait aussi, on lisait également du doute dans ses yeux. Toute fois aurait il le cran de tuer son Sensei ? En avait il l'envie ? A cet instant personne ne pouvait le dire... Il sortit son sabre et commença à s'approcher lentement du responsable de cette guerre, « lui aussi à détruit le clan Uchiha... Et contrairement à Itachi il n'a aucune excuse. » se dit il.

L'occasion était bien trop belle, Konoha ne perdait rien pour attendre. Pendant de nombreuses années il avait songé à l'instant ou le monde leur appartiendrait, mais sa haine était en train de prendre le dessus. Non, plutôt sa haine et son envie de pouvoir ! L'énergie du Juubi était si grande, pourquoi la laisser à ce vieillard sénile ? Madara Uchiha se crispa intérieurement, n'importe qui aurait comprit le sort qu'on lui réservait... Fort heureusement il c'était offert une assurance vie, ou plutôt un argument qui le rendrait invincible.

- Sasuke, si je meurs alors le Juubi quittera mon corps... Et alors ce sera la fin de ce monde !

Kabuto ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, c'était vrais. L'ermite Rukudo avait séparé ce démon en neuf pour éviter que ce dernier ne redevienne libre à la mort de son hôte. Le chef de l'Akatsuki était un vrais génie, car personne ne serait assez fou pour l'éliminer... Tout du moins pour l'instant.

- Nous allons te conduire à l'hôpital. Marmonna Sasuke Uchiha déçu.

- Kabuto, tu as intérêt à me dire ce qu'il se passe... Sinon je t'élimine...

Fin du Flash back 

Ce jour là, j'ai assisté à mon premier affrontement entre le « bien » et le « mal »... Quel conclusion puis je en tirer ? Sans aucun doute que le courage anime les deux camps, mais pas de la même façon. Le fauve de Konoha lutte pour un idéal, Juugo lutte pour sa propre personne ainsi que pour assouvir son envie de meurtre. Peut on cependant le blâmer ? Quand je vois les ordures qui peuplent notre monde, moi aussi il peut m'arriver de penser : ils doivent mourir ! L'enfance ne signifie plus rien sur cette terre maudite et j'ai vu des adolescents commettre des crimes inhumains...

Teruki en est l'exemple frappant, mais il n'est pas le seul. Oh non, chacun d'entre vous connais sans doute un individu incompréhensible, qui fais du mal aux autres pour son simple plaisir ? Comment devons nous réagir face à ces gens ? J'entends déjà les réponses de la majorité « nous ne pouvons rien faire ! ». Et pendant des années j'ai pensé comme vous, au final les êtres humains sont vraiment faible... Incapable de défendre un idéal commun, incapable d'agir pour le bien de tous, incapable de combattre quand cela est nécessaire.

Choisir la facilité est bien souvent voté à l'unanimité. « Pourquoi irais je sauver cette fille qui se fait agresser ? Je ne la connais pas, et je risque de me faire tuer ! », c'est souvent ce que vous pensez. Aussi à cet instant, alors que je m'apprête à donner la réponse à la question que m'a posé mon Sensei, moi aussi je me dis : Pourquoi ne pas choisir la facilitée ?

Le fauve était fou de rage et voulait à tout prix récupérer son chien, Juugo n'hésiterait pas à l'éliminer pour satisfaire ses plaisirs sadiques. Aussi il avait prit sa forme de combat « enragé » et se jeta sur le monstre qui riait aux éclats.

- Tu es faible ! Ricana Juugo en contrant un coup de pied trop peu puissant pour le déstabiliser.

- Akamaru, attaques ! Hurla le maître.

Mais le chien ne pouvait plus faire grand chose entre les mains de ce colosse qui repoussait aisément le Taijutsu de Kiba. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas utiliser toute sa force, il aurait risqué de tuer son chien et accessoirement son meilleur ami.

- Tu m'énerves ! La poigne du serpent !

Cette technique était totalement inattendu et obligea le rebelle à faire de grands pas en arrière pour esquiver.

- Mais c'est une technique de Kabuto. Répondit il avant de tuer les deux reptiles avec ses kunais.

- Oui, c'est lui qui m'a enseigné son art. Mais parler ne m'intéresse pas, je veux me battre !

- Ou est donc passé ta gentillesse ? Tu étais spécial mais Naruto t'appréciait vraiment !

Isai ne comprenait plus trop ce qu'il se passait, il avait toujours entendu dire que cet homme était un fou au service de Madara. Naruto Uzumaki était un illustre rebelle, craint par tous les membres de l'Akatsuki. Ces deux là avaient donc un lien ? Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus intéressante... Mais il ne fallait pas s'enflammer, pour l'instant il était dans une très mauvaise posture.

- L'ami de Naruto est mort... Moi, sa partie sombre, j'ai prit le contrôle de ce corps pour toujours ! Et c'est grâce à Madara Uchiha, mon maître ! Te rend tu comptes, désormais je suis enfin libre !

- Libre au détriment de presque tous les êtres humains... Renchérit le génie qui en avait marre de rester en arrière plan. C'était le rôle des filles ça non ? Non non, Isai n'est pas un macho...

L'ennemi tourna la tête dans toutes les directions, puis constata avec étonnement que c'était bien le gamin recouvert de poussière qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche. Il se mit à rire et à pointer du doigt cet individu qui ne savait surement pas à qui il avait à faire.

- Petit, tu as une grande gueule. Quand j'aurais tué ton sauveur je vais te buter aussi...

- Je n'en doute pas, mais je n'ai jamais aimé le silence. C'est contre productif ! Et puis quitte à y laisser la peau, autant pointer du doigt les défauts de ton argumentation.

Il y eu un gros blanc, même le chien avait arrêter de se débattre. C'est ce moment que choisit Kiba pour mener sa contre offensive. Durant le courte phrase de Isai il avait crée quelques clones de terre, ces dernier jaillirent du sol et encerclèrent Juugo qui hurla de rage. Mais il n'avait que deux bras, et par conséquent l'animal fut sauvé de justesse.

- Maintenant Akamaru on donne tout ! Nimpo, technique du loup bicéphale... 

Dans l'une des prisons de l'Akatsuki l'ambiance était à son comble, partout l'on entendait parler des atrocités commise au petit village près de Suna. Dire que tous ça avait eu lieu sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire... Jinshu marchait à vitesse folle à travers les couloirs, c'était sans aucun doute l'interrogatoire le plus important de sa vie. Combien de fois avait il ouvert ses petites portes ou attendait un individu mort de trouille, préférant parfois mourir que d'affronter son regard ? Beaucoup trop pour avoir envie de les compter ! En dix ans de métier aux ordres indirectes de Uchiha Madara il c'était construit une très bonne réputation. « Il peut faire avouer n'importe qui ! » criaient ses amis en rigolant... Et ils avaient raison. Devant la cellule un gamin d'environ dix huit ans attendait avec impatience le moment de sa venue, cela se voyait. On lisait même de la peur dans ses yeux.

- Que vous arrive t'il jeune homme ? Demanda son supérieur.

- Il est flippant...

Jinshu éclata de rire, ce type n'avait que quinze ans pourtant !

- Je vais bien voir, ouvres moi la porte !

Isai regardait le sol et méditait. Il savait qu'il était dans une situation catastrophique, cette fois ci Oga ne serait pas là pour lui venir en aide malheureusement... Décidément il attirait les sbires des Uchiha, puisque cette fois encore il était retenu prisonnier. Mais aujourd'hui il n'était pas vraiment innocent, et ce n'était pas à cause de ses joutes verbales ! Un homme portant la tenue noir et rouge entra alors dans sa prison de fortune, probablement celui qui viendrait l'interroger. Le génie concevait sans peine que ce qu'il venait de se passer était étrange, lui même aurait bien du mal à l'expliquer ! Ce dernier prit place sur une chaise et commença à observer l'adolescent sous tous les angles.

- Je ne t'imaginais pas ainsi...

- Moi même je ne m'imaginais pas comme ça.

Jinshu se mit à rire, ce gamin avait de la répartie.

- Je dois bien avouer que j'ai du mal à comprendre comment tu as réussis à faire ça.

- Moi même j'ai du mal à le comprendre...

Le ninja de l'Akatsuki se leva et le frappa de toute ses forces, le faisant tomber de son lit de fortune.

- Je n'aime pas que l'on se moque de moi ! Alors maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'il c'est passé ! Te rend tu comptes que tu es responsable de la mort d'une trentaine de nos hommes, de quelques gamins. Mais aussi de Kiba Unuzuka et surtout de Juugo double face ?

Le brun cracha un peu de sang et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son tortionnaire.

- Puis je répondre par une citation ?

- Je m'en contre fiche, du moment que j'obtiens les réponses que j'attends...

flash back

Il y a des jours qui sont importants, et des jours qui changent votre vie... C'est un fait et ceux qui vous dirons le contraire sont des imbéciles. « Comment une journée peut elle influer sur le déroulement de toute notre existence ? » se disent les plus septiques. Et bien tout simplement car certaines choses se passent indépendamment de notre volonté... Croyez vous vraiment que j'ai choisis d'être ainsi ? Et surtout croyez vous que j'ai choisis d'être ici à vous parler ? Nous avons tous des rêves et des envies, il ne tient qu'à nous de les réaliser quand cela est possible. Dans mon cas, ce n'est justement pas le cas, car mon destin est lié au votre. Je me demande alors une chose, comment dois je réagir ? Dois je me comporter comme vous et vivre pour moi même,et assurer mon propre bonheur... Même si pour cela je dois tous vous éliminer... 

Kiba et Akamaru venaient de prendre une forme bien plus puissante, mais un loup ne pouvait pas faire peur à Juugo. Cela lui donnait encore plus envie d'en découdre, malgré la force évidente de la créature à longue dent.

- Oh, un nouveau jouet ! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

Isai ne comprenait pas ce ninja de l'Akatsuki, la logique quand on croisait ce genre de monstre c'était de s'enfuir en courant. A moins bien sur que l'on possède un moyen de le vaincre... Il y avait donc deux options, et cette fois ci pas besoin d'être un génie pour les découvrir. Petit un : Juugo était totalement fou, petit deux : il avait un plan. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Kiba aussi savait quoi faire... Les deux shinobis se foncèrent dessus, le loup semblait plus rapide et fort mais cela ne nuisait en aucun cas à l'envie de combattre du sbire de Madara, bien au contraire. Il riait aux éclats comme un dément et esquiva de justesse un coup de patte qui aurait pu le décapiter. Le réacteur dans son dos lui conférait tout de même un bon moyen d'esquiver des attaques rapides et précises !

- Tu ne penses tout de même pas gagner contre nous deux réunis ? Demanda le loup à deux tête.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui seul une personne avait résister au loup bicéphale, à savoir Sakon ! Mais il fallait rester sur leur garde et surtout ne pas sous-estimer ce shinobi d'exception, un malheur était si vite arrivé...

Teruki attendait devant une large porte et cachait bien mal son excitation. Le fils de Sasuke était un être foncièrement mauvais, mais pas dénudé pour autant d'humanité, lui avait des sentiments. Et un en particulier, à savoir une profonde admiration pour son idôle : Madara Uchiha lui même ! Au moins être fils du dirigeant de l'Akatsuki lui avait permit de le rencontrer un grand nombre de fois, et l'on pouvait dire sans mentir que le réceptacle de Juubi appréciait beaucoup le petit sadique. « Nous nous ressemblons » lui avait il dit un jour. Dans quelques instant ils allaient se rencontrer de nouveau et cela plaisait énormément à Teruki, d'autant plus que c'était le vieil Uchiha qui avait demandé à le voir ! La porte s'ouvrit et un garde lui fit signe d'entrer, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter.

- Te voilà Teruki... Tu as bien changé en deux ans...

- Oui, mais ma haine pour vos ennemis est toujours intacte ! Répondit il en s'agenouilla devant le maître.

Madara se mit à rire, il s'en serait douté. Le chakra du fils de Sasuke était hautement maléfique, il était un vrais Uchiha, fort et implacable...

- Comment vas tu ?

- Moi je vais très bien. Et vous ?

- Je suis las de cette lutte contre les rebelles... Mais ton père est incapable de les éliminer.

- Ce n'est qu'un incapable !

Teruki ne tenait pas son père en très haute estime, certes il était surpuissant. Mais il n'avait pas autant de charisme que Madara Uchiha, lui était un vrais dieu. A ce propos le frère de Itachi n'aimait pas trop que son garçon rencontre le leader du régime, « il a une mauvaise influence sur toi » lui avait il dit avant de partir en mission. Mais à quinze ans le garçon était assez grand pour faire ce qu'il voulait !

- Tu es sévères avec ton père...

- N'ai je pas raison ?

- Un peu... Mais cela se voit que tu ne connais pas encore les Senju.

Le jeune ouvrit de grands yeux et lança un regard interrogateur à son idole. De quoi lui parlait il ?

- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ?

Le nouveau Rikudo marqua une courte pose et commença un long récit. Il lui expliqua toute l'histoire, les anciennes guerres de clan... L'union dans le village de Konoha, qui au final les avait trahis... Et surtout la raison de la haine qui se transmettait de génération en génération chez les membres du clan Uchiha.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul de nos deux clans qui doit avoir le droit de vivre... Et je ferais tout pour que ce privilège revienne aux Uchiha !

Teruki était subjugué, « quelle charisme » songea t'il en se relevant la tête.

- Je ferais tout pour vous faire honneur maître.

- Oui, mais tu devras tous les tuer... La volonté d'un Senju ne peut être brisé. N'espère pas les voir abandonner...

Il se releva et quitta la pièce... « Je briserais un Senju, pour lui prouver le contraire » songea t'il en regardant son couteau... Cela promettait d'être très intéressent...

Juugo donna un puissant coup de poing dans la gueule du molosse qui lâcha un petit hurlement, cela faisait près d'une minute que les deux « montres » se livraient un combat sans merci. Aucun des deux ne semblait prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre, même si aucun jutsu n'avait été lancé ! Isai aurait bien aimé intervenir pour protéger son « ami » mais c'était impossible... Que pourrait il faire de toute façon ? Il n'avait pas de pouvoir surpuissants comme ces deux là...

- J'en ai assez de me battre contre toi ! Donnes tout ce que tu  
>as ! S'écria Kiba en préparant son attaque ultime.<p>

- Approches sale cabot ! Je vais te faire ta fête...

L'ancien shinobi de Konoha avait bien préparé son coup et avait mesuré la force de son ennemi. Il ne pourrait pas esquiver et n'y même contrer cette attaque...

- La morsure du loup !

C'était la technique la plus puissante du loup, il lui suffirait de toucher Juugo pour l'éliminer à coup sur. « On a gagné ! » s'extasia t'il, espérant que le chef se ferait tuer. Réduire des enfants en esclavage, et puis quoi encore... Malheureusement c'était prévu par Juugo qui se mit à rire et dévoila son torse recouvert de canon... Il chargea son chakra et fit feu à bout portant...

Le génie n'en croyait pas ses yeux, son sauveur avait perdu et était désormais inconscient. Peut être même mort... La peur commença à grandir en lui, que devait il faire ? La mort le guettait, Juugo et ses trois amis s'approchaient dangereusement de armes en main. Dire qu'il allait crever ici alors qu'il avait survécu à Sasuke Uchiha... Monde cruel. S'il y avait bien un dieu, alors ce dernier était un enfoiré de première ! Mais là, il n'avait pas envie de se laisser faire... Non cette fois il combattrait...

- On fait moins le malin maintenant n'es ce pas ? Ricana un des hommes de mains de Juugo en pointant un kunai vers sa gorge.

- Dégagez, ou je vous élimine... Dit il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Juugo se mit à rire et lui envoya une puissante droite dans le visage. Ce genre de coup pouvait vous mettre KO très facilement, mais cela ne faisait qu'augmenter la rage de Isai... Il avait envie de les faire souffrir, mais que pouvait il faire ? Jusqu'à aujourd'hui jamais il n'avait essayé de lancer de jutsu... Aussi il décida de laisser son chakra sortir de son corps, toute son énergie risquait d'y passer mais au moins il n'aurait pas le sentiment d'être mort sans lutter...

- Peur... Souffla t'il avant de relâcher son energie.

Juugo recula, ce chakra était tout sauf normal... Il commença à entendre une voie dans sa tête.

« As tu peur ? Oh oui, je sais que tu as peur... Tes muscles tremblent, de la sueur perle de ton front... Hum j'aime cette douce sensation. Quand ma proie sait pertinement qu'elle ne peut pas survivre... »

- Mais qui es tu ? Hurla le monstre qui ne comprenait plus rien du tout.

Il tourna la tête et constata que les autres subissaient le même traitement, Isai quand à lui continuait de relâcher son chakra.

« Je suis toi, mais aussi eux... Je suis ta haine... »

- Ce n'est pas possible !

- Colère... Reprit Isai

« Rien ne m'est impossible, moi la haine m'infiltre dans tous les cœurs et commence lentement à vous posséder. Tu as peur Juugo, et la peur engendre la colère... »

- Qui que tu sois, laisses moi tranquille avant que je ne m'énerves !

« T'énerver ? Mais pourquoi faire ? De toute façon je pense que ça ne sera plus très long... Ceux qui connaisse la haine vont connaître nos courroux... »

- Notre ?

La voie dans sa tête se mit à rire, le chakra commença à bouger à prendre une nouvelle forme. Celle d'un dragon de chakra aux crocs immenses qui lui souriait...

« Et maintenant tu me vois ? »

- Souffrance ! Hurla le génie libérant toute sa rage.

« Et maintenant Juugo, souffre... »

Le montre de chakra fit le tour du village et emportait avec lui la vie mais aussi la haine de tous ceux qui voulaient du mal à Isai. Ce s dernier hurlaient de douleur, ils sentaient des coupures, brulèrent... Et pourtant leur corps était indemne. Puis quand le dragon passait, c'était le néant la vie les avait quittés. Le monstre d'énergie retourna dans sa demeure, dans le corps de Isai qui venait d'utiliser presque tout son chakra... Il voulu se relever, mais chancela et tomba dans les pommes. Au moment ou il s'endormait une pensées lui vint à l'esprit « Je les hais tous... »


End file.
